Discovering Love That Was Already There
by Sesshomaru's only mate and love
Summary: While in his human form Naraku kidnaps inuyasha for death and more, after hearing what happen kouga finds out that he is the only one left to come save him. After the others died, While trying to save inuyasha,Chapter 12 up R
1. The fight of evil and a castle of doom

I do not own any anima and never well till m world win story is complete. Until then I have nothing and is worthless.

* * *

**The fight agents evil and the sleep to his castle**

Iron reamer sole steamer yelled Inuyasha as he flashed another attack towards Naraku's crawling tentacles. That this you evil baster yelled Kagome as she fired an arrow at his heart, as it flew his way Naraku quickly dogged it with out a scratch.

Unconfident winch, how dare you shoot at me said Naraku with anger. Naraku the slung on of his tentacles toward Kagome, "Kagome" yelled Inuyasha as she tentacle violently slapped Kagome leaving a long cut across her face. As blood dripped from her open wound Inuyasha quickly lifted his tesaige and yelled "wind scar", which quickly cut long scares all over Naraku's body.

After the smoke cleared away all could see and hear Naraku laughing as he dissapered in a cloud of poison miasma. "Dame it" yelled Inuyasha as he saw the smoke fly away, let's got after him before he have time to recover said Inuyasha but was quickly held down by two bloody arms. "No" Inuyasha said

Kagome it's starting to get dark, "So, what the hell is that suppose to mean" yelled Inuyasha who was getting very pissed. It mean that as soon as night comes you will be human said Kagome who was trying to settle down The badly wound half demon.

"I don't care we can get him before night comes" yelled inuyasha who was starting to feel the change happen, Inuyasha we can't because the sun is almost down and… said Kagome but stopped when she saw a blue glow clover Inuyasha's body.

After the glow faded away a pain filled human was laying on the ground unconscious with blood slowly leaking from his fresh wounds. "Inuyasha" yelled Kagome as she ran to see if he was still alive, Inuyasha…she yelled again as she checked to hear his heart.

Thank god said Kagome when she heard a slow beating thump, thump come from his chest, is he ok asked Sango who was starting to get worried too. Yes, he is ok he just is unconscious from all the work he's been doing, good said Miroku as he lifted Inuyasha up in his arms.

We should let him sleep said Shippo as he walked towards Kiara, I think we should too said Kagome as she helped Miroku put Inuyasha on Kiara safely. You know he don't like sleeping in his human form said Sango who was starting to feel bad vibes from the direction that Naraku disappeared at.

Don't worry said Miroku you know that after a battle with Naraku he always need time to think of another plan to kill Inuyasha. Well that is true he never has attacked us twice in one day said Sango who was still feeling that something bad was going to happen.

As the gang left with cuts and bruise Naraku was deep in the wood laughing at what he just seen and heard, so it looks like Inuyasha turns human on the night of new moon said Naraku with an evil and fearful smile. Kagura I would like you to greet my new puppy a ride to the castle said Naraku as he slowly walked back to his hide out to wait to the capture of Inuyasha.

(Back at the hut) Final I'm done Said Kagome as she wiped the sweat from her head, thanks Kagome put you didn't have to bandage all of us alone said Sango. YA you really didn't have to, I would of done Sango's wound in two minutes said Miroku as he grin Sango's way, Sango den felt a slight blush form on her face be fore she realize that all her scars where on her chest and thigh.

"Why you hentai" yelled Sango as she slapped him across the face, after feeling another slap hit his face he saw two mad girls walking away (A/N: Kagome slapped him because he spilt his tea on her, but luckily it was warm so it didn't burn). Sorry

Kagome said Miroku as he rubbed his two sore cheeks in pain, as an hour passed everyone was deep in sleep. Well, well looks like my job is going to be easy said Kagura as she sneaked in the unwatched house towards the room that Inuyasha was recovering in. Kagura then picked Inuyasha up in her arms while slowly walking towards the door but stopped before she exited.

I almost forgot said Kagura as she pulled a note out and laid it where Inuyasha was laying, now we may go Inuyasha said Kagura. As soon as they were outside Kagura pulled out a small feather and flew through the air holding Inuyasha with care.

After a few minutes they arrived at the hideout, I see that you took good care of my new puppy said Naraku as he stood up to see Inuyasha as a human. Kagura go lay him down over there and that will be all I need from you until his friends come to visit, with one last evil smile Naraku closed the door.

* * *

Note

This will be my first Inuyasha story, along with Inuyasha and Kouga. I will try to put chapter two up soon and will not except flames but would love to read what you liked about it.


	2. The torture from a villain and the death...

I still am with out any anima characters and won't have any for a long time.

The Torture from A Villain and the death of friends

* * *

'Uh' said Inuyasha when he felt a bright light hit his eyes, Well I

see my

human puppet is waking up said Naraku as he dimmed the light that was

hitting his eyes. Naraku you "bastard" why am I here said Inuyasha as

he

started to grit his teeth, if I tell you then you will try to kill me

before

I can even start my fun said Naraku as he slowly walked towards

Inuyasha

with an evil grin. (Back at the hut) Burr said Kagome as she felt a

gust of

wind hit her tiered body, Kagome then slowly stood up to hook the

cloth door

shut when she notice that there was no longer a lump. Under the

blanket that

Inuyasha was supposed to be under, starting to get worried Kagome

then saw a

note lying on Inuyasha's bed. Kagome then quickly ran to read the

note left

behind, please let Inuyasha be all right said Kagome as she began to

read

the note. To the friends of the mutt, I have decided to take your

precious

friend and use him till death welcomes him into hell. Seeing that it

wouldn't be fun if I couldn't play with the rest of you I decided to

let my

barrier down for your special visit. Till then I will have to make

use with

Inuyasha, from Naraku. "Oh no", I have tell the others said Kagome as

she

went to show the others the letter. (Back to the castle) "AHHH"

yelled

Inuyasha as he felt yet another lighting sharp whip hit his back,

what's

wrong Inuyasha your not enjoying this like me said Naraku as he sent

the

whip flying again to Inuyasha's back. "AHHH" yelled Inuyasha as he

felt the

whip again, uh looks like that winch bandages aren't holding up too

well

said Naraku as he sat down In a chair for rest. Seeing that too much

of my

energy is focused on you I will take a break so you can see my feast

with

your friends. "Shit" yelled Inuyasha as he saw Naraku stand up and

leave the

room. (Back to the gang) Sango do you see yet? Asked Kagome as they

ran by

another village searching for Inuyasha. Sorry I still don't see then

said

Sango as they went down another a path. "Mow" yelled Kiara as she

started to

pick up speed towards an area in the forest, what's wrong Kiara said

Sango

as she felt Kiara pick up speed. Kagome, Miroku I think Kiara smells

Inuyasha up ahead, Well let us hurry said Kagome as she peddle faster

on her

bicycle with Miroku holding on to her. (Back to the castle) Well

Inuyasha I

was thinking on killing you as soon as your friends were dead but I

might

reconsider if you become my sex slave. "What" yelled Inuyasha who was

still

lying on the floor, what's wrong Inuyasha you don't want me having

sex with

you. "Hell no" said Inuyasha as he open his eyes to show anger, well

in that

case I think you will be a great sex slave said Naraku as he walked

towards

Inuyasha with an evil grin. Felling fear sweep over his body Inuyasha

began

to crawl away from the hand that was reaching out towards him,

there's no

use of running Inuyasha because I will have you before you friends

can

arrive said Naraku as he grabbed Inuyasha arm with a tight grip.

Inuyasha

den whimpered in fears and pain, don't be scared Inuyasha because

this is

only beginning. Naraku quickly reached his clawed hand out and ripped

the

clothes that Inuyasha had on off, Naraku then looked down to see his

prize.

I never knew that a half demon could be so big said Naraku as he

looked

evilly at Inuyasha's manhood, don't be too alarmed Inuyasha like you

said

I'm a half demon too. "No" yelled Inuyasha as Naraku slowly rubbed

Inuyasha's manhood with a little tightness in his grip. Umm said

Naraku as

he took Inuyasha's length in his mouth, while sucking on it hard so

that it

turned it red as a rising sun. "AHHH" yelled Inuyasha as he felt

Naraku bit

down on it but not with too much forest to make it bleed, Naraku then

backed

away from Inuyasha and started walking towards the door. Don't cry

Inuyasha

I have to greet you friends first before we finish, Naraku then shut

the

door behind him to deal with Inuyasha's friends. "Inuyasha" yelled

Kagome as

she peddle fast towards the front door, as she climbed off her

bicycle she

began to run to the door but stopped when she saw the shadow of

Inuyasha

step forwards. "Inuyasha" yelled Kagome as she ran towards the

shadow, "iron

remora sole steamer" yelled the shadow as four long deep cut slashes

hit

Kagome's body. In…u…yasha said Kagome in a weak voice as she

collapsed to

the ground, "Kagome" yelled Inuyasha who was locked in a dark room

seeing

the whole thing happen before his eyes. Tears then began to fill

Kagome's

and the real Inuyasha's eyes at the same time in pain, oh no said

Sango as

she ran to Kagome and lifted her bloody body from the ground. "Miroku

help

me," yelled Sango as she tried to lift Kagome with out hurting her

any more

then she was, Miroku then lifted Kagome up from the ground. Shippo

watch

Kagome for us said Sango as she laid Kagome on the ground with a far

distant

from the battle. Let's go Kiara said Sango as her and Miroku flew

back to

where the shadow stood. Naraku how dare you use Inuyasha to hurt

Kagome,

don't tell me that you afraid of her said Sango with anger. Not at

all said

the shadow I just have more power then Naraku said Inuyasha as he

steeped

forwards with a grin like Naraku's, "Your not Inuyasha" yelled Kagome

as she

slowly walked towards the rest of the gang. Kagome you shouldn't be

fighting

said Sango as she walked to her limping friend, don't worry Sango the

way

this looks we all might die, but I don't care as long as Inuyasha is

safe.

Inuyasha has saved us so many times risking his life so I think we

should do

the same said Kagome as tears filled her eyes. She then pulled out an

arrow

and shot it with out hesitating towards Inuyasha to reveal an arrow

hit

Naraku. Very cleaver witch think some simple arrow can kill me if I

have no

heart said Naraku as he began to transform to a demon full of other

demons.

Witch I would love to fight with you some but you have other friend

who

aren't having any fun, he then through hundreds of tentacles at

Miroku and

Sango. Sango then through her weapon in the air making it hit ever

tentacle

that he through but missed the one's that came from the side, the

tentacles

hit Miroku and Sango with massive power which left tons of deep cut's

on

their body. As the blood began to leak Naraku the sent a swarm of

poisonous

bees towards them that Sanken into their open cuts making them grow

weak of

poison. "Sango, Miroku" screamed Kagome as she saw them collapse to

the

ground in pain, Kagome then pulled out another arrow and fired it at

Naraku's arm making them fall off. "AH" you winch screamed Naraku as

his

arms collapsed to the ground with out any way of getting reattached,

"Take

this" yelled Naraku as he through millions of demons Kagome's way.

Kagome

then quickly pulled out an arrow and shot it making all the demons

disappear, "AHH" yelled Sango and Miroku as she felt the poisonous

bees

eating the inside of their body's and the poison eating at them like

acid.

Then out of amazement Kagome saw Miroku take his last bit of energy

and

uncover his wind tunnel. As bites of peace's of Naraku flew in,

Naraku could

feel different parts of his body being pull off of him. "I…won't let

you…win

said Naraku as he through even more poisonous bees into Miroku's wind

tunnel. Then from all the over power and poison, Miroku's wind tunnel

began

to suck in things beside Miroku as it got ready to devour him too.

"Miroku"

cried Sango as she saw Miroku slowly being sucked into his wind

tunnel, I

won't let you go alone said Sango as she stood and took Miroku's

other hand.

Seeing the pain they were in Kagome watched with tears as her two

best

friends were sucked in Miroku's wind tunnel. Then a bright light

flashed and

Miroku and Sango were gone along with Kiara who was slightly gripping

on to

Sango. "No" yelled Inuyasha who was quite from what was happening in

front

of his eyes, hearing that cry Kagome knew she had to use all her

power to

bring Naraku down to save Inuyasha. Ha said Naraku as he turned

towards

Kagome, three down two to go. Kagome looked around clueless to who

was

number two but quickly found Shippo frighten and scared. "Don't you

dare

touch him" yelled Kagome as she gathered Shippo in her arms, huh I

will do

as I please said Naraku as he sent the thickest miasma in the sky.

Unable to

see or breathe Kagome and Shippo fell to the ground in an unconscious

death.

Seeing that his computation was dead Naraku slowly made his way back

to

Inuyasha, he then open the door to find a scared and pain filled

Inuyasha

moving from the door. I told you before that I will have you and I

will said

Naraku as he walked towards Inuyasha with blood leaking from where

his arms

use to be. Naraku then pulled out two long tentacles and grabbed

Inuyasha in

a tight grip; he then slid his body up and down. Making his hard

erection

grind up against Inuyasha's in a hard and pain full way. (Out in the

forest)

"Kouga" wait up yelled Ginta and Hakku as they tried to catch up with

the

fast alpha male. What said Kouga as he can to a stop and started to

smell

the air, why do I smell Kagome's blood mixed with Naraku's? Asked

Kouga, as

he smelled the air some more. O no said Kouga as he smelled the fear

and

pain of Inuyasha in the air, "Ginta, Hakku" Kagome and her friends

need our

help said Kouga as he started to run in full speed. After a few

seconds he

found a huge castle that had a thick layer of miasma over it, this

has go to

be where Naraku lives said Kouga as he ran for search of Kagome.

"Kagome"

yelled Kouga, as the sent of her blood grew stronger the closer he

got to

the castle. As he tried to look through the miasma he then fell over

two

lumps that was on the ground, what the hell was that asked Kouga as

he

turned over to find a dead Kagome and Shippo in her arms. Ka…go…me

said

Kouga as he felt a sharp and pain full lump ball up in his throat. As

tears

began to slip from his eyes he heard a cry of pain come from the

castle,

Inuyasha said Kouga as he quickly ran inside the castle. Using his

ears and

nose Kouga quickly found a room with blood of Naraku leading into it,

Kouga

slowly reached his hand up and pulled the cloth door open. When the

door was

fully open Kouga could see a terrified Inuyasha in pain, with a

bloody

Naraku grinding himself on top of him. "Get you filthy body off of

him,"

yelled Kouga as he kicked Naraku off of him with all him might. Still

in

pain from the last battle Naraku slowly stood up to face a very anger

wolf,

Inuyasha are you… said Kouga but didn't get to finish when he saw a

frighten

Inuyasha slid into a Corner. As soon as he was in the corner he

slowly

pulled himself into a ball to cover is scared face. "You will pay for

what

you did to my friends," said Kouga as a dark red era formed over his

body

revealing a.(A/n: i'm very sorry to stop it her but next chapter is the "Battle with evil and the saved love)

* * *

Author note

I do hope you guy's will love this chapter I stayed up till 1:50. To finish this chapter so no bad, bad flames but I will take some. I will try to get the next chapter up soon until them bye.** -**


	3. Battle with evil and the saved love

I don't own any anima characters and never will .

* * *

**Battle with evil and the saved love**

Last chapter

"You will pay for

what

you did to my friends," said Kouga as a dark red era formed over his

body

Revealing a...

* * *

Chapter 3

Big brown wolf with eyes of fury and hatred, as the wolf charged with

madness. Naraku stood still with fear seeing the beast rip off his

lower

half. Inuyasha sat in the Connor feelings relieved and frighten.

"Naraku,

you Bastard I swear I will kill you" said Kouga as he saw Naraku's

chest

flowing in and out with pain. I see you can't reattach your self said

Kouga

as he through his claws back for the final blow. I see that I have

been

defeated by a mire wolf said Naraku with a sad face that quickly

changed to

evil. You must be pretty stupid to think I would let some wolf kill

me said

Naraku as his flew towards the door. I really hate to leave my

company alone

but its time for me to go said Naraku as he got ready to flee from

the room.

(Out side the cloth door) hey Ginta you hear that said Hakku as he

lend

towards the door, what oh yes do hear it said Ginta as he listen tot

the

voices in the room. It sounds like Kouga has changed into his true

form said

Hakku as he listen to the deep change in his leader's voice. Sound's

like

Naraku is trying to escape said Ginta as he heard Naraku talking in

front of

the door. Hey I have an idea said Hakku as he reached up to pull down

the

cloth door. What are you doing asked Ginta, I'm going to wait till

Naraku

gets a little closer then I will drop this cloth over Naraku tot stop

him

from escaping. Here grab this side said Hakku and wait for my signal

to drop

it and grab. (Back in the room) Naraku I don't know what you have

plan, but

you will not escape this time said Kouga with eyes that could kill

any one

on qui. Instead of Naraku getting scared Inuyasha wiped in fear.

A/N: I

know that Inuyasha is way out of character but just imagine if you

were

being rapped and your rival saved you wouldn't you think that the

evil eyes

Kouga just showed to Naraku might end up for Inuyasha for letting

Kagome get

killed (wink, wink). Hearing Inuyasha weep in fear made Kouga's ears

go

down in shame, for scaring the one he is trying to save. What's wrong

Inuyasha getting scared of a little wolf glare said Naraku as he

moved

closer to the door. Seeing that made Kouga angry and fearful that he

might

scare Inuyasha, then as he got ready to attack he heard Ginta and

Hakku

talking behind the door. Kouga then transformed back to his human

side (well

demon I mean) and smiled an evil grin, Naraku like I said you will

not

escape this time. "Ginta, Hakku now" yelled Kouga as the cloth door

fell

down on top of Naraku's head, move said Kouga as he through his claws

and

brought them down on Naraku making him split into millions of pieces.

"Way

to go Kouga" yelled Ginta and Hakku as the Pieces of Naraku fell tot

he

ground naw it wasn't that hard said Kouga as he started to blush from

all

the complements. It was easy because Kagome and her friends slowed

him down

for me said Kouga as he remembers why he came in the castle. Hey

Kouga where

is sister Kagome any ways asked Ginta and Hakku as the looked around

the

room, Kouga's head then lowered to the ground in sadness she's… dead

said

Kouga as he keep his head lowered to the ground. "What" said Ginta

and Hakku

as tears started to form to their eyes, during battle Naraku must of

poison

her with that thick layer of miasma that was outside. Kouga then

quickly

turned his head to find a terrified Inuyasha laying in a ball,

Inuyasha are

you ok asked Kouga as he walked towards him. Seeing Kouga reach out

his hand

for help Inuyasha then covered his eyes and repeated over and over

please

don't hurt me. Inuyasha I promise I won't hurt you I swear said Kouga

as he

extended his hand again, hearing that made Inuyasha happy and worry

that it

might be a lie. Inuyasha I know how you feel and I want to help you

said

Kouga who was once again trying to comfort the scared half demon.

Feeling

tears create in his eyes once again Inuyasha quickly flung himself

into

Kouga's arm as Kouga hugged him with all his might. Its ok Inuyasha

we will

get through this and I promise that I won't leave you said Kouga who

started

to think how could all this happen to him. As Kouga helped Inuyasha

rise to

his legs Inuyasha quickly fell to the ground with pain rising through

his

body once again. Inuyasha are you o… said Kouga but didn't get to

finish as

he saw Inuyasha change back into his half demon form, wow thought

Kouga this

is the first time I've seen him change and he looked amazing. What

are you

thinking he needs your help not you lust for him said Kouga's mind as

he

cleared the thought he just had. Here said Kouga as he lifted

Inuyasha into

his arms, Kouga then stood there for a few minutes waiting to hear an

insult

from Inuyasha but didn't receive one. Ginta, Hakku can you gather up

Kagome

and her friend body so we can bury them when we get home said Kouga.

You

don't mind if I bury them at my home said Kouga as he looked at

Inuyasha,

all Inuyasha did was turn his face so it was buried in Kouga's chest.

Well I

guess that's a yes said Kouga as he watched Ginta and Hakku retrieved

the

body's in good care, I'll meet you two back at the cave said Kouga as

he

took off full speed. As Kouga ran through the woods he then notice

that

there was a lot of blood coming from Inuyasha's as he looked down at

the

half-breed he then notice that he was no longer conscience.

* * *

Authors note

This is another chapter that I do hope you liked I did it real fast one day to be correct and I might won't have another one in for a week or two days. Until then review my story so I will know how much you liked it -.


	4. Healing one to love

I do not own any anima and I don't own Inuyasha but I love the show and the stories the other fan people wrote I decided to do it too.

**Healing one to love**

* * *

Last chapter

As Kouga ran through the woods he then notice that there was a lot of blood coming from Inuyasha's body as he looked down at the half-breed dog, he then notice that he was no longer conscience.

* * *

Chapter 4 

After seeing that Inuyasha was no longer conscience Kouga began to speed up faster to the cave. Kouga then started to notice that Inuyasha wouldn't be able to hold on with all the blood dripping. Kouga then stopped by a tree and laid Inuyasha up against the trunk as he started to tear parts of his armor off to stop Inuyasha's bleeding.

'Inuyasha wake up' said Kouga as he wrapped the last wound on Inuyasha's chest. Inuyasha's eyes went half way open then went back shut with pain, 'come on Inuyasha you have to stay awake' said Kouga as he waited for Inuyasha to open his eyes again.

'Kagome' said Inuyasha as he open his eyes, 'she is dead I know' said Kouga as he carefully lifted Inuyasha in his arms again.

'She wanted me to live' said Inuyasha as he looked at Kouga with eyes full of sadness and fear, 'she probably thought that, that was the only way she could pay you back for helping her for so long' said Kouga as he began to run.

'She said that it's was the right thing for her, Sango, and Miroku could do to repay me and even Shippo decided to be brave and fight' said Inuyasha as he got comfortable in kouga's arms and also the hide is still falling tears.

'It's ok to feel sad Inuyasha, I'm sad too' said Kouga as he tighten his grip on Inuyasha to jump up to the cave entrance.

'But I promise to help you become your old stubborn and mean self again' said Kouga as he headed to Yuka's hut who was known as the packs healer.

'Where am I going' asked Inuyasha as Kouga entered the hut, 'In my packs healer room to ge6 these wounds checked till you turn back to your half-demon form' said Kouga as he laid Inuyasha down on the rock made table, 'Yuka come in her please I need you to help my friend' said Kouga as he waited for Yuka to finally come.

'Yes my prince Kouga' said Yuka as came out of the back room. 'I need you to bandage his wounds until he is able to do it himself' said Kouga as he looked at the once again unconscious Inuyasha, 'Yes right away' said Yuka as she walked over to Inuyasha and examined his wounds then left for the back of the room again.

'Yuka' said Kouga

'Yes Kouga' said Yuka as she continued to gather supplies

'I'm going to grad some food for me and my friend when you are done get Hakku and Ginta to carry him to my hut so I can find some where for him to sleep' said Kouga as eh left the hut.

After a few hours Hakku and Ginta was carrying a woken up Inuyasha by his bandage arms, 'Kouga' called out Ginta as he entered the hut.

'Bring him in here' said Kouga from the back room. After Inuyasha was at the table Ginta and Hakku left the hut without a care, 'here you need to eat' said Kouga as he pushed some food towards Inuyasha.

'That ok I'm not hungry' said a still very sad Inuyasha, "Grumble" went Inuyasha stomach after he had declined Kouga's food.

'Inuyasha you have to eat' said Kouga as he pushed the food back to Inuyasha, "NO" yelled Inuyasha as he pushed the plate once again out of his sight but accidentally pushed it over the table with a loud "shatter".

'How can I eat after what I seen and feel' said Inuyasha as he laid his head on the table making it hard to hear him, as he his head rested on the table clips of that night flashed through his head.

'If you don't eat then that means that Kagome risked her life to save you when you were just going to…' said Kouga but stopped as he heard Inuyasha's soft cry.

'Inuyasha I'm sorry' said Kouga as he realized that the whole time with Inuyasha he was talking about Kagome without care, ( why do I keep hurting him by mentioning Kagome but not myself) thought Kouga as he saw Inuyasha angrily stand up with tears still falling from his eyes. 'Inuyasha you shouldn't st…' said Kouga but stopped as he saw Inuyasha body quickly fall to the ground but was stopped by his quick reflexes.

As Kouga lifted the unconscious Inuyasha up into his arms and carried him to the quest room he started to feel a big jolt of guilt of what he did to Inuyasha when he had just promise to help him.

'In case you get hungry I'll leave your food next to you' said Kouga as he left the hanyou on the bed and went back to the table for his food. As Kouga returned with the food he gathered for Inuyasha he quietly laid it on the table next to the bed and slowly walked towards the door but stopped to say just a few words.

'Sorry Inuyasha I do hope I can help you' said Kouga as he left Inuyasha to rest and headed to bed with a plate of guilt hanging over his head.

As he lay down in his bed unable to sleep he started to think of Inuyasha and how sad he looked at what he said to him. 'Why did I have to say that at a time like this… god I just feel mad at how sad that damn Naraku made my Inuyasha…. I mean make Inuyasha feel' said Kouga as he felt something nagging in the back of his mind asking over and over.

'My Inuyasha'

As Kouga tried to avoid the words that kept playing over and over in his mind 'My Inuyasha' all his thoughts can to sudden stop as he herd a soft cry and whine come from the guest room.

'Inuyasha' ran through his mind as his body popped up to go check on him but than quickly fell back down as he herd the cry's get louder with more pain.

'Why is my body trying to go to him' asked Kouga 'it's just a nightmare' said Kouga as he tried to block the cries out from his head.

(Why won't you go to him you said you would help him and if you can't hear he needs your help) said Kouga's mind as it tried once again to rise Kouga's body to go help Inuyasha.

'No, he is ok I can't do anything no way' said Kouga angrily as is mind quickly went silent. 'Anyway they said that it is never safe to wake up another person from a nightmare because it could have some affect on that person' said Kouga as he pulled up his fur/ covers and closed his eyes for bed.

'But…he's…not…human' said Kouga's mind after it herd Kouga's soft snores of sleepiness hit Kouga's ears.

As the night went on the loud cries soon died down but didn't stop as Inuyasha's last word a raised from his mouth 'Kagome'.

As the howl of the wolves echo through the cave Kouga slowly arose from bed to start another day of being a wolf. "Wake up Inuyasha' said Kouga as he entered the guest room that Inuyasha was currently staying in, 'what do you want you stupid wolf' said a sleepy Inuyasha as he slowly turned over.

'Ow' said a soft voice Inuyasha as he felt a slight sting from his new scares he got last night, 'Inuyasha… are you ok' asked Kouga as he put his hand on Inuyasha's shoulders to turn him over but stopped when he herd another soft 'Ow' come from Inuyasha.

'You shouldn't be moving much with those wounds Inuyasha' said Kouga as he once again grabbed Inuyasha shoulders but just a little softer and flipped him over. 'And you should not be touching me' said Inuyasha as he stuck out his tongue in a taunting way at Kouga with a slight snicker after that.

'Huh… I'm hear to help you and I will touch you if I want to' said Kouga as he also stuck out his tongue in a taunting way, 'anyways I have to wake you up so Yuka can check your wounds now that you're a half demon again and see with there are any infections' said Kouga as he took the spoiled uneaten food off the table an took it to the trash area other side of the cave.

The trashed often stayed there for an hour before one of the female wolf demons came and cleaned it up along with the room since Kouga was still unmated.

'I'll go tell Yuka that she may come to check on you every once and a while till I get back from hunting and this time you better eat' said Kouga as he slowly exited the room and started to walk out the hut to join the rest of the pack to hunt for dinner.

'I don't want to lose you too' said Kouga softly as he walked at the hut unaware that Inuyasha had heard and unaware of the small cloud of miasma floating through the caves walls that would be very hard for any demon to smell.

* * *

Authors Note

I do hope that you guys loved this chapter I decide that since my internet don't work right now I'll post two so I won't leave you guys in suspense. Well I do hope you like the next chapter posted now.


	5. The sad cry of a love and a fight agains...

I do not own Inuyasha or any anime thing or show but I love writing stories about then in return of falling in love with it.

**The sad cry of a love and a fight against it**

* * *

Last chapter

'I don't want to lose you too' said Kouga softly as he walked at the hut unaware that Inuyasha had heard and unaware of the small cloud of miasma floating through the caves walls that would be very hard for any demon to smell.

* * *

Chapter 5

Day's passed and Inuyasha started to heal faster then ever but decide that he wasn't ready to return back to his forest because he was making a lot of new friends there ever since Kouga stood up for him.

As the sun started to lower down and darkness started to form it was time for another great dinner made by one of the wolf demons.

'So Kouga what did you do today' said Inuyasha as he stuffed a pile of meat in his mouth that the wolf demon cooked for him.

'Nothing new just hunted the same food that we always eat…. But what did you do today Yuka told me that you did something amazing today' said Kouga as he took a peace of his raw meat and started to tear it apart with his teeth.

'Well it's not really amazing all I did was kill this demon that was flying near the cave for her since the others couldn't reach him because he was so high up' said Inuyasha with a grim on his face as he gobbled another spoon full of rice.

'Oh' said Kouga a little sad, 'so does that mean you're well enough to leave' asked Kouga with a little soft wine mixed with it.

'I guess but I wanted to ask you something' said Inuyasha as he placed his spoon down on the table.

'What' said Kouga with a little wonder as to what it was? 'Will it be alright if I stay her with you and your pack' asked Inuyasha with his hair covering his ace in case Kouga said no.

'Well Inuyasha I wouldn't mind you staying but you know I will have to ask the pack what they think' said Kouga 'but I don't think they will mind though it looks like you guys have been getting a long quiet well' said Kouga as he took his empty tray of food and put it on the counter for the wolf demon that cleans his hut comes.

'Good I hope they will let me stay' said Inuyasha a little cheerful as he finished his last stack of food and placed his tray near Kouga's.

'Inuyasha… I wanted to ask you if you're ok' aid Kouga as he stopped Inuyasha from leaving the cave, 'what do you mean' asked Inuyasha as e stood straight up waiting for Kouga to finish.

'Well I've been hearing you cry late at night while you sleeping… is that why you tend to stay out late so you won't have the same dream about Kagome's death' asked Kouga as he saw Inuyasha face drop again.

'Why the hell do you care… if you hear me why don't you wake me' said Inuyasha as he grew madder and madder. 'Do you think I like having the same dream over and over' yelled Inuyasha as little clear drops of liquid dripped from his eyes.

'I'm sorry' said Kouga as he tried to confront Inuyasha but was stopped once again by Inuyasha's yelling. "Sorry can't help what I see ever night and neither can you' yelled Inuyasha as he pushed Kouga out the way and ran out the cave towards the woods. As Kouga watched him run his body started to move toward the fleeting hanyou but he quickly stopped it and turned around for bed.

(Why won't you help him he needs you help… just like he needs you every night) said Kouga's mind angrily as Kouga lay down in bed about to close his eyes.

'Because if I help him he'll hate me for loving him' said Kouga as he closed his eyes tight trying to fight off the tears of seeing him once again hurt Inuyasha.

Later on that night after Inuyasha return with a line of blood coming from his arm from the demon that snuck up on him and cut his arm. As Kouga rested having another empty dream for he was scared that his dreams might show him once again making Inuyasha feel bad.

'Kagome…' wined Inuyasha as his terrified voice echoed through the hut making Kouga wake up once again from the cry of Inuyasha's pain. 'Naraku you bastard NO…' yelled Inuyasha making Kouga quickly pop up and run to Inuyasha's room. "Inuyasha I'm…' said Kouga but stopped as he saw the sadness in Inuyasha's eyes as he started to scream some more.

'Kouga…please…help…me' said Inuyasha softly as he roughly turned over once again but then quickly popped up with piles of sweat dripping down his face as he breathing became harder and harder as he tried to calm down.

'No…' said Inuyasha as he tried to calm his breathing like ever night with tears falling down his face.

'Why did you do it Kagome… why' said Inuyasha as he balled up in a ball still crying with sadness, 'Inu…yasha' said Kouga as he walked over to Inuyasha to calm him down. 'It's ok Inuyasha' said Kouga as he wrapped his arm around Inuyasha for confront, 'It's just that it hurts so much to see it every night always ending the same' said Inuyasha as pictures of his dreams and the night of Kagome's death popped in his head.

"No… it's not true" yelled Inuyasha as he tried to erase the sad memories from his mind, 'Inuyasha you have to understand it's ok… I'm here to help you' said Kouga as he felt Inuyasha's tight body become soft with calmness.

'I know but it can't be true, I've seen her get hurt badly but not like this' said Inuyasha as his head started to slightly press against Kouga's chest for confront. 'To tell you the truth I never seen Kagome hurt bad, but I've seen you a lot of time said Kouga as he felt the nice smoothing warmth coming of Inuyasha's body.

'But now for some strange reason if I saw you get hurt again I would feel mad…but also sad that all this stuff keeps happening to you' said Kouga as he hugged Inuyasha tighter making Inuyasha's head press more lightly against his chest.

Then a slight blush covered Inuyasha's cheeks as the words from Kouga flowed through his head, Inuyasha the buried his face into Kouga's chest to cover his blush from Kouga's eyes.

(Wow he looks pretty cute when he blush) thought Kouga as he saw Inuyasha try to hid his now red cheeks, then Kouga placed his hand under Inuyasha's chin and lifted his head so he could see Inuyasha's red cheeks.

'Kouga what are you…' said Inuyasha but stopped when he saw that Kouga's face was slowly inching towards his. As Inuyasha shut his eyes tightly he felt a moist but warm thing slid up his cheek and stopped at his eyes and did the same to the other side. After the feeling stopped Inuyasha couldn't help but feel sad as he open his eyes to find that Kouga's head was held low so his bangs would cover his eyes.

As Inuyasha looked at Kouga he could tell that something was wrong like he felt quilt for what he was just doing like to…was wrong. 'What's wrong Kou…' said Inuyasha but before he could finish Kouga quickly stood up with his head still down and walked out the door leaving a sad and confused Inuyasha.

The next few days it was all different instead of the happy Kouga there was a low headed Kouga with guilt/ shame in his eyes every time he was around Inuyasha even at home. After Inuyasha's wounds had disappeared he started to feel more and more, happier here with the wolf demons and Kouga. 'Why do I feel like this every time I see Inuyasha' thought Kouga with his head hanging low from the sight of Inuyasha talking with the others.

'It's like when I see him I want him but feel wrong for that' thought Kouga again. 'Hi Koug…a' said Inuyasha but slowly came to a stopped when he saw Kouga walk pass him with guilt in his eyes like every day, 'uh I'm so tired of him feeling guilty over nothing' thought Inuyasha in a harsh way.

Inuyasha quickly said 'goodbye' to the others and headed to the hut he was allowed to stay in, without a care Inuyasha walked right in the hut and straight to Kouga's room. When he entered the room he saw a quickly lowered head Kouga sitting on his bed.

"Kouga I don't know what the hell is you problem but you need to get over it" yelled Inuyasha; "If you don't want me here anymore then just tell me" yelled Inuyasha as he finally saw Kouga's shame filled face for the first time in weeks rise up.

'No it's not that I want you to leave it's…' said Kouga but cut himself off before he went too far, 'It's… what that I've worn out my welcome, or you just getting tired of having a half-breed in your hut' said Inuyasha in loud yet going soft voice.

Kouga could hear the hurt in Inuyasha's voice as he said that. 'Inuyasha I'm sorry it's not that it's just ever since that night I went to help you during you nightmare I started to feel wrong to look at you' said Kouga as he walked over to Inuyasha and wrapped is arm around he trying hard to hold back his want to do more to Inuyasha.

As soon as Kouga's arm wrapped around Inuyasha's shoulder Kouga was furriestly pushed away from him, as Kouga saw that Inuyasha's head was now lowered down to the ground but not in shame like Kouga instead with anger.

As Kouga got up from the hard floor he was pushed on he started to smell a change in Inuyasha's sent something like a change from a half-breed to a full breed.

'Inu…' said Kouga but stopped as he saw Inuyasha's head slowly lift up to revile a now red and blue eye demon with long purple marks his cheeks. As his once cheerful smile changed into an anger and a blood thirsty smile (A/n: when I wrote blood thirsty smile I don't mean to drink it but like a killer who is dieing to see blood).

'Get… away… from… me' said Inuyasha as he tried to hold back his demon blood from Kouga, but all Kouga could do was stare with fear and shock ness of what he did. Seeing that Kouga wasn't going to move Inuyasha charged at him and quickly made a long deep cut down Kouga's arm making Kouga hop out of his daze.

"Ahh" yelled Kouga as he felt the pain surge through his body then back to his arm with more presser. 'Inuyasha what's wrong with you' said Kouga as he turned towards the evil grinning Inuyasha.

'Huh… if you didn't get the message from the weaker me then tuff because I'm not going to stop' said Inuyasha as he once again charged at Kouga, seeing that Kouga quickly dogged Inuyasha before Inuyasha could cut his arm once again. "Inuyasha stop" yelled Kouga as he dogged another attack by an inch, 'what's wrong… I bet now you really want me to leave" yelled Inuyasha as his arm flew forwards making a long cut on Kouga's thigh.

"Well to bad I'm not leaving" yelled Inuyasha as he dogged a kick from Kouga. (I have to get Inuyasha out of here are he might hurt my pack) thought Kouga as he dogged then kicked punch Inuyasha in the chest, "come on Inuyasha if you want to kill me come and get me" yelled Kouga as he ran out the hut and through the cave to the entrance.

"Come back here" yelled Inuyasha as he ran through the forest after the fleeting Kouga, (where is it I know it's around here somewhere) thought Kouga as he looked for a clear open area to fight Inuyasha at.

"Stop you mangy wolf or I'll kill you" yelled Inuyasha as eh speeded towards Kouga, (there it is) though Kouga as he stopped in an empty field a waiting for Inuyasha to catch up. "Finally now if you don't mind I would like to finish this now" yelled Inuyasha as he flew towards Kouga in an attempt to kill him.

"Ok but I need to talk to the half-demon you first" yelled Kouga as he dogged Inuyasha's kick but missed his punch. "I don't think he wants to talk to you anymore but I'll be glad to talk to you after your death" yelled Inuyasha as he made a deep gash in Kouga's leg making him collapse to the ground.

"So Kouga can I ask you something… what was you so ashamed about during my healing" yelled Inuyasha as he knelled down beside Kouga making a long cut down his cheek.

'Is it because I was a half-demon and didn't deserve to live around your clan' said Inuyasha in a taunting voice. 'Or was it because you thought it would be wrong to kill me in my weak stage' said Inuyasha as his face grew red with anger. 'Maybe it was because you could only think of me as a useless human that…Kagome…loved' said Inuyasha as a small but notice able tear ran down his face.

'Or did you think what Naraku did to me was right for allowing …him…to…kill…Ka…Kagome' said Inuyasha as tears of seeing Kagome die like the way he was hurting Kouga flashed through his eyes. Kouga watched and listened in sadness as Inuyasha spoke of Kagome, 'it's not that Inuyasha….' Said Kouga but was cut off by Inuyasha's quick punch to his face knocking the words out of his mouth.

"Don't lie to me, I'm sick of people lying and keeping secretes from me" yelled Inuyasha as he thrust another punch at Kouga's face.

"But Inuyasha I…" yelled Kouga but stopped as the words he has been holding stopped coming, "I…I love you Inuyasha" yelled Kouga as the words that laid inside of him since that night he found Inuyasha released.

"NOOO" yelled Inuyasha as he heard the exact words Kagome said to him come from Kouga's mouth.

"NOOO, when ever someone said that to me they always leaved me" yelled Inuyasha as his eyes started to fill up with tears as his eyes changed back to yellow orbs of beauty and his nails changed back to normal along with his face. "My mom, Kagome, Kikyo all loved ma and all died because of me" said Inuyasha as he started to run from the shock Kouga.

"Inuyasha please no… come back" yelled Kouga as he ran after Inuyasha but fell from all the energy and blood he lost. As blackness soon covered Kouga's eyes making his last sight of Inuyasha fade away as he manage to say a few words, 'but Aishiteru Inuyasha' said Kouga as his body slowly limped to the ground.

As Kouga's body floated in darkness a line of thoughts floated through his head of Inuyasha (A/n: this is a poem I wrote about Inuyasha and Kouga so I decide to add it to this I hope you like)

**I am a Fool**

_The way your voice yells, so mad, so mean._

_In a strange way it calms me._

_Letting me know my appearance has been seen._

_From the growl of your voice it changes me._

_From the crackle of your fist lets me know that you are piss._

_From the flash of your fangs lets me know your going insane._

_I can't help but love your angry grin for the happy one show's that it's a sin._

_To love a half-demon such as yourself._

_With loads of great beauty but no wealth._

_I am a prince of my clan even though you are a man._

_I want you as a mate even though it isn't faith._

_Your half-demon blood is as strong as a full._

_Even though you think I am a fool._

_To fall in love with a hanyou as yourself._

_But to me you are full of great wealth._

_I'll mate with you soon, so pup don't act like a fool._

_My mark shall be pressed against your neck as to yours I won't regret._

_For a half-demon like you I am a fool._

_For my love for you will be knew _

_Inuyasha Aishiteru_

* * *

Author's note:

Well I hoped you liked it and I know how long it is but I wanted to make sure I hade everything ready fro the next chapter. Well review and tell me how it was.


	6. A villain's return

I still don't own no anima and never will (snuff) sad isn't it 

**A Villain's Return**

* * *

Last chapter

As Kouga's body floated in darkness a line of thoughts floated through his head of Inuyasha (A/n: this is a poem I wrote about Inuyasha and Kouga so I decide to add it to this I hope you like)

**

* * *

**

I am a Fool

_The way your voice yells, so mad, so mean._

_In a strange way it calms me._

_Letting me know my appearance has been seen._

_From the growl of your voice it changes me._

_From the crackle of your fist lets me know that you are piss._

_From the flash of your fangs lets me know your going insane._

_I can't help but love your angry grin for the happy one show's that it's a sin._

_To love a half-demon such as yourself._

_With loads of great beauty but no wealth._

_I am a prince of my clan even though you are a man._

_I want you as a mate even though it isn't faith._

_Your half-demon blood is as strong as a full._

_Even though you think I am a fool._

_To fall in love with a hanyou as yourself._

_But to me you are full of great wealth._

_I'll mate with you soon, so pup don't act like a fool._

_My mark shall be pressed against your neck as to yours I won't regret._

_For a half-demon like you I am a fool._

_For my love for you will be knew _

_Inuyasha Aishiteru_

(Back to Inuyasha)

'No…no…no one can ever love me' said Inuyasha as he ran further and further from Kouga's wounded body. 'How could he love a worthless half demon like me' said Inuyasha as /clips of Kouga telling Inuyasha his feelings flashed through his head.

'Why...not' said a dark voice from behind Inuyasha, 'huh…who's there…' said Inuyasha as he suddenly turned around to find nothing but trees and bushes.

As Inuyasha looked around he heard the dark person once again speak. 'Why shouldn't we…love you' said the dark shadow as it flew after the fleeting Inuyasha, 'who ever you are I'm not in the mood' said Inuyasha as he fearfully looked around the dark demon filled forest.

'Huh…sad though because I…am' said the dark shadow as it through a herd of demons towards Inuyasha. "Leave me alone…Iron weaver soul stealer" yelled Inuyasha as he angrily tore through the demons.

'Ha ha, ha…did I make you mad…it looks like the wolf managed to help you back to you old self I see' said the shadow as it flew pass Inuyasha making Inuyasha come to a sudden stop. "Who are you," yelled Inuyasha as he looked around with anger and fear of his unwanted quest.

As Inuyasha twisted and turned he came to a sudden stop at the evil white monkey clothed man standing in front of him. 'Hello Inuyasha…long time no see' said Naraku with a snarling laugh as he saw fear spread across Inuyasha's face at his appearance.

(In the cave in Kouga's den His own house)  
"Inuyasha" yelled Kouga as he popped up from his sleep, 'Uh' said Kouga as he felt pain rise all over his body from the wounds he got from Inuyasha. 'Prince Kouga you shouldn't move' said Yuka as she slowly laid Kouga back down on the bed he was placed in. 'Yuka how did I get here' asked Kouga as he looked around and notice that he was in his hut back at the cave.

'Well when you and Inuyasha let real quick last night Ginta and Hakku was worry they said that they smelt something strange about Inuyasha so the followed you' said Yuka as she carried a bowl of warm water towards Kouga.

'But me and Inuyasha was moving full speed' said Kouga, 'how could they have kept up with us' asked Kouga as he took the cloth on his head and dipped it in the warm water then placed it back on his head.

'Well they said that while Inuyasha was running there was a trail of fallen trees leading to you' said Yuka as she walked back to the front room to check the food she was cooking for when Kouga awoke. 'Oh…Yuka did Hakku and Ginta bring Inuyasha back' asked Kouga in a worried voice.

'Uh, I sorry but they couldn't find Inuyasha when they got there but I'm sure he'll be…' said Yuka but was cut off by Kouga's yell. "What…Oh no he might be in trouble it's all my fault I shouldn't have told him…he wasn't ready" yelled Kouga as he started to worry more and more of what could of happen to Inuyasha.

'Prince Kouga are you okay what's wrong' asked Yuka as she started to wonder if it was right to tell the boys Inuyasha would be ok. 'It's Inuyasha I told him something he wasn't ready to hear' said Kouga sadly as he started to worry where Inuyasha was.

As Kouga told Yuka what happen Yuka started to get more and more worried about Kouga and Inuyasha. 'Kouga as much as you care about him I'm sure we'll find him as soon as possible' said Yuka as she picked up the empty bowel Kouga ate out of.

'Yuka tell my search men to go and look for him till I get better but tell the look out men to keep an eye out for him' said Kouga as his eyes forcedly tried to shut. 'Yes, yes prince Kouga but for now you need to get some rest so you will be better when Inuyasha returns' said Yuka as she blow out the candle near Kouga and left.

(Back in the woods)

'You can't defeat me' said Naraku as he blocked Inuyasha's wind scare with his barrel. "Why aren't you dead you sick bastard…we killed you my friends and Kouga killed you" yelled Inuyasha as he jumped to cut through the barrel but was quickly bounce back. 'You stupid mutt you never killed me…but I bet your friend Sango feels bad about her brothers death' said Naraku as he flew farther away from Inuyasha.

"What the hell are you talking about," yelled Inuyasha as he chased after the fleeting Naraku. 'It's simple I put a spell on Kohaku so he would be me and do what I wanted him to do to you and your friends' said Naraku as he saw Inuyasha come to a sudden stop.

'Oh…so you couldn't tell why I was unable to reattach myself could you' asked Naraku as he started to move closer to the shock Inuyasha. 'Oh how naïve of you Inuyasha to forget that you can't kill me' said Naraku as he through a herd of demons and octopus arms at Inuyasha.

"Fuck you this…time I won't need help to get rid of you" yelled Inuyasha as he flew up in the air to strike Naraku again, 'back slash wave' yelled Inuyasha as he hit Naraku's barrel making it slit in half. 'See just a few more hits and your toast' said Inuyasha as he strikes Naraku again with more force. As the blade cut through many of Naraku's tentacle arms, Naraku let out a snarling laugh at the attempt Inuyasha made to kill him.

Inuyasha's and Naraku's battle went on Kouga's men where close in the forest in search of the lost Inuyasha.

(Far off in speed)

"Lets go Jaken," yelled Sesshomaru as he started to speed off into the woods towards the sent his nose sniffed out. 'Are you sure it's him my lord' asked Jaken as he tried to keep up with lord Sesshomaru. 'Don't question me Jaken' said Sesshomaru roughly to Jaken as he placed a hand on his sword.

'Smells like my brother's there too…figures' said Sesshomaru as he got a look at something white moving his way. 'Got you' said Sesshomaru as he striked his sword down on the white figure in front of him. 'You were right my lord I'm sorry for doubting you my lord' said Jaken as he dogged the white monkey cloth coming towards him.

'Jaken go check my brother I smell a strange smell around him' said Sesshomaru with no care, "what…of course my lord" said Jaken put changed it when he saw Sesshomaru's cold stare.

(Just a few trees behind)

'Huff, huff…I'll get you Naraku for all that you have do to me and my friends' said Inuyasha as he rose his sword again in a ready stance as he ran towards Naraku not noticing his brother has joined. "Inuyasha slow down" yelled Jaken and Kouga's fighting men, Inuyasha then turned to see Jaken and half of Kouga's fighting men standing behind him.

'Huh…what's going on' asked Inuyasha in confusion at all the people looking for him, 'Prince Kouga asked for us to search for you and bring you back to the cave' said one of the men as the other nod their head in agreement.

'Okay but Jaken why are you looking for me' asked Inuyasha as he looked at the toad man. 'I have no idea but my lord told me to check on you because he smelt something strange in your scent' said Jaken as he sniffed the in around Inuyasha.

'And I think he is right there is something strange in your scent today' said Jaken as he covered his nose from the scent he just sniffed. 'It smells like you bath in wolf blood' said Jaken in disgust.

(Kouga) thought Inuyasha as he hid his blood stained hands of Kouga's scent. As Inuyasha tried to hide the scent a flash of black and white quickly passed by then.

'What the hell do Sesshomaru think he's doing' asked Inuyasha as he saw his brother run after Naraku with revenge. "Lets go Inuyasha I can smell in your scent how much you want to kill him and only this once will I allow you service" yelled Sesshomaru as he striked his sword at Naraku once again.

(Back at the den)

"Yuka…they found Inuyasha but I think a big battle is about to start real soon" said Hakku and Ginta as they entered Kouga's den in search for Yuka. 'Ok but we must be quite if Kouga finds out he'll try to…' said Yuka but was suddenly cut off by a big tornado that flew past her and Hakku and Ginta. 'Join in' said Yuka but was too late as she saw Kouga's tornado disappear from the cave.

* * *

Authors note 

I hoped you guys liked this chapter I will post another one soon 


	7. A fight of revenge against a villain

I do not own Inuyasha and never will you :)

**A fight of revenge against a villain**

* * *

Last chapter

(Kouga) thought Inuyasha as he hid his blood stained hands of Kouga's scent. As Inuyasha tried to hide the scent a flash of black and white quickly passed by then.

'What the hell do Sesshomaru think he's doing' asked Inuyasha as he saw his brother run after Naraku with revenge. "Lets go Inuyasha I can smell in your scent how much you want to kill him and only this once will I allow you service" yelled Sesshomaru as he striked his sword at Naraku once again.

(Back at the den)

"Yuka…they found Inuyasha but I think a big battle is about to start real soon" said Hakku and Ginta as they entered Kouga's den in search for Yuka. 'Ok but we must be quite if Kouga finds out he'll try to…' said Yuka but was suddenly cut off by a big tornado that flew past her and Hakku and Ginta. 'Join in' said Yuka but was too late as she saw Kouga's tornado disappear from the cave.

* * *

(Speeding through the forest)

"Huh…I won't let some minor wounds stop me from saving Inuyasha" said Kouga as he rushed through the forest in search of the so-called big battle. 'I'm sorry that I told you those words that hurt you the most' said Kouga as he started to feel the anger and sadness of what Inuyasha told him.

(Just a few trees away)

"Get back here you bastard…Back slash wave" yelled Inuyasha as he fired another attack toward Naraku allowing Sesshomaru more time to plan an attack from behind Naraku. As Naraku was once again not hurt by Inuyasha's attack Sesshomaru stood at ready for the signal. "Now Sesshomaru" yelled Inuyasha as he waited for Sesshomaru to strike Tensaiga in the air so he could strike Tesaiga at the same time.

"Back slash wave" yelled Inuyasha as his and Sesshomaru's wave collided making an healing but evil killing wind that hit Naraku head on. "Ah" yelled Naraku as he was sent flying into several trees behind him.

As Naraku was sent fly and Kouga as quickly speeding through the forest they were both unable to see one another as their bodies collided together. All their bodies skidded on the rough ground; Inuyasha and Sesshomaru can ran towards them for another attack, but was suddenly stopped by the sight in front of them.

"Kouga" yelled Inuyasha as he tried to get Kouga away from Naraku but failed as he saw Naraku wrap his tentacles around Kouga's body consuming him in a instead. "You bastard let him go" yelled Inuyasha as he flew into the air ready to attack but was stopped by the evil chuckle from Naraku. 'Stupid hanyou don't you know if you kill me you'll kill him too' said Naraku as he left out another snarling laugh.

'Huh…no' said Inuyasha softly as he tried to think of way to help Kouga without losing him, (I've got it) thought Inuyasha as he flashed an evil grin across his face again. Inuyasha then winked at Sesshomaru to give him the clue to get ready.

"Now Sesshomaru" yelled Inuyasha as he pulled back his Tesaiga in a ready to strike stance, "Back slash wave" yelled Inuyasha as his back slash wave combined with Sesshomaru's attack making the same attack they last did.

"What?" yelled Naraku as he felt his body brake into pieces that scattered everywhere, as Inuyasha watched Naraku's body fly everywhere he then saw where Naraku was standing a badly hurt and unconscious Kouga laying flat on the ground. 'I knew it would work' said Inuyasha as he rushed over to Kouga to quickly get him to safety and away from the battle. 'Kouga wake up…I'm sorry for hurting you and running away from you because it's not that bad that you love me but if you die then it will be true that everyone I love die because of me' said Inuyasha. Sadly as he saw still no movement in Kouga's body but his breathing.

'I…promise…I…won't…leave' said Kouga softly as he looked up at the worry Inuyasha. 'Kouga your awake' said Inuyasha happily but then frowned at the sight of Kouga's wounded body. 'I'm sorry I hurt you so bad' said Inuyasha as he saw a small hole in the bass of a tree, 'feh like some mer wounds from you will hurt me' said Kouga playful even if it wasn't the right time. 'Inuyasha what was going on with you during our battle you seemed different' asked Kouga, as he tried to get comfortable in the bass of the rotten tree Inuyasha placed him in.

'Um well when I get angry and I'm away from the Tesaiga I some time change into my full demon self' said Inuyasha as he stood back up outside of the tree. As Inuyasha looked Kouga over after he re-bandage his wounds he heard a painful cry from the battle he ran out of. 'I got to go back, my brother will need my help because that healing sword isn't any good with out my sword' said Inuyasha as he stood up to get ready to leave but was stopped by Kouga's extended hand.

Kouga then pulled Inuyasha down towards his face and slowly pressed his lips on Inuyasha's then gracefully pulled away. 'Come back safe' said Kouga softly as he saw a light blush spread across Inuyasha's cheeks. 'Uh' said Kouga as he tried to hold his laughter down but let out a small chuckle, 'what's so funny' asked Inuyasha angrily, which made Kouga let out a much bigger chuckle. 'I just had to do that I wanted to see you blush so bad one last time' said Kouga as he let out a bigger laugh that made Inuyasha face turn red with anger.

'Don't you worry I'll get you back later just wait and see and I'm not going to die you stupid wolf' said Inuyasha playfully as he ran to help the others. When Inuyasha returned he saw lots of wounded wolfs but none dead, "What the hell took you so damn long" yelled Sesshomaru as he dogged another one of Naraku's attacks easily.

"Shut the hell up Sesshomaru I'm here now aren't I," yelled Inuyasha as he flew up in the air to attack Naraku from behind but missed when he felt a gush of air fly pass him. 'Huh' said Inuyasha as he turned to see where the wind came from, but found nothing. "Lord Kouga" yelled a wolf from behind that was carrying two wounded wolfs by their waist. 'What…Kouga' said Inuyasha as he turned around to see an unwounded Kouga with an evil grin placed across his face.

'Wait…your not Kouga…there's no way Kouga could have healed from the wounds I gave him so quick' said Inuyasha in surprise at the stupidly of Kouga's men not knowing their own leader. 'What's wrong Inuyasha afraid to fight another person you love or are you embarrassed that you love your enemy' said Naraku who was disguised as Kouga.

"Naraku" said Inuyasha angrily as he looked at his brother with an uncertain look. 'What's wrong Inuyasha you don't want you friends and family to know you are in love with Kouga' said Naraku as he looked at Inuyasha as if he told a secret of some one else.

'Huh no it's just I wanted to see how long you would talk till the real Kouga and my brother came back for the last blow on you' said Inuyasha as he gave the signal for Sesshomaru and Kouga to attack.

As Naraku turned around to see exactly what Inuyasha was talking about he saw once again the wolf form of Kouga in the air only inches away ready to attack. 'Got ya you sick bastard' said Kouga as his large fangs sunk into Naraku's shoulder making him winch in pain as Kouga snatched his teeth free. "Now" yelled Kouga as he landed safely by his men. 'Back slash wave" yelled Inuyasha as his and Sesshomaru's powers mixed together forming a massive wave of power towards the unexpected Naraku.

"Finally you've gain the power to destroy me…its just to sad that it took three of your best friends to do it' said Naraku with an evil grin as he disappeared in the air with no trace.

'Ya…I…know' said Inuyasha sadly as he walked away from the battlefield feeling pain once again rise in his body.

* * *

Author's note 

I do hope you guy's loved this chapter I really tried to make Inuyasha sound more strong since my friend told me I was making Inuyasha to weak so I tried hard to bring the old Inuyasha come back. I also know that at the end I had Inuyasha become sad again but he'll get over it soon because he still didn't get Kouga back for his little trick.


	8. Playing a trick

I do not own neither Inuyasha nor any other anima movie/ books are show and I proud to say so.

**Playing a trick **

* * *

Last chapter

'Back slash wave" yelled Inuyasha as his and Sesshomaru's powers mixed together forming a massive wave of power towards the unexpected Naraku.

"Finally you've gain the power to destroy me…it's just too sad that it took three of your best friends to do it' said Naraku with an evil grin as he disappeared in the air with no trace.

'Ya…I…know' said Inuyasha sadly as he walked away from the battlefield feeling pain once again rise in his body.

* * *

After an hour everyone was bandage up by Yuka and sent back to their hut. Since Inuyasha left first he decided that he was too tired to eat so he went back to Kouga's hut and fell asleep. 'Here you go Kouga' said Ginta as he help Kouga into his bed for sleep. 'Thanks…oh ya Ginta can you check to make sure Inuyasha is ok and if he's not tell him to come here' said Kouga as he sat up to waited and see how Inuyasha was before he fell asleep. 'Yes Kouga' said Ginta as he walked out the room to Inuyasha's room.

'Inuyasha lord Kouga told me to see if you were…'said Ginta but stopped when he saw that Inuyasha was sounds asleep. Ginta then walked back to Kouga's room and told him what he saw and that Inuyasha looked as if he was okay. 'Okay you may go now I'll be alright' said Kouga as he slid down in his cover fur and went to sleep.

Later on that night Inuyasha awoke for the fifth time having no ounce of sleep. 'Damn you Naraku making me have nightmares again about Kagome and the others' said Inuyasha as he got out of the bed and walked to Kouga's room to see if Kouga was asleep. As Inuyasha approached the door he could hear soft smoothing snores with a growl at the end of everyone coming from inside. As Inuyasha walked in the room and closer to Kouga's bed he could hear Kouga whispering his name with a low growl. As a sight blush lay across his face that indicated what kind of dream he was having.

'Huh' said Inuyasha with a blush as he tried to hold his laughter so Kouga wouldn't wake up but was too late as he heard Kouga clear his throat to get Inuyasha's attention. 'Ops' said Inuyasha as he saw the look of aggravation on Kouga's face at his sudden wake up call he got. 'Inuyasha what may I ask are you doing in here' said Kouga as he rubbed his eyes in tiredness. 'I'm sorry Kouga I couldn't sleep I was wondering if…um…I could sleep with you tonight I promise I won't touch your wounds' said Inuyasha as he looked away to cover his blush.

'Huh…sure get in' said Kouga as he pulled back the covers for Inuyasha to slid in. After quickly receiving his answer Inuyasha slid into the bed only inches away from Kouga's body and went to sleep. 'Sleep tight my beautiful Inuyasha' said Kouga as he wrapped his arms around the sleeping hanyou and pulled him into his warming arms.

(Far off in the western land, inside Sesshomaru's castle)

'Lord Sesshomaru what do you think Naraku meant when he said that Inuyasha was afraid to let the others know he loved his enemy' asked Jaken as he literary smacked himself for the stupid question he asked. 'It seems that my little brother is in love with that wolf Kouga' said Sesshomaru without a care.

'Filthy hanyou…making trash of my lord's family good name' said Jaken as he left the room him and Sesshomaru was talking in. 'Jaken tell Rin to come here' said Sesshomaru as he saw Jaken stand up to leave. 'Yes my lord' said Jaken as he walked down the hall to Rin's room. After receiving the order Rin then walked up the hall to Sesshomaru's room. 'Lord Sesshomaru' said Rin as she looked around the dark room for her lord.

'Here Rin' said Sesshomaru from the corner of the room right by the window. 'Oh there you are my lord' said Rin as she walked to where Sesshomaru was standing. 'Rin I want you to stay her with Jaken for a few days I need to tell my brother an important message and will be gone for a while' said Sesshomaru as he looked out the window in hope that the little girl wouldn't complain.

'Yes my lord and I do hope you return soon' said Rin in a happy voice, 'your ok with it' said Sesshomaru a little surprise the little girl said that it was ok even though it wouldn't mattered. 'Yes of course my lord it is your choice and I don't mind staying with Jaken for a while' said Rin as she looked at her lord with a happy smile. 'Ok you may go now I need time to pack' said Sesshomaru as he excused the girl from his room.

(Early that morning in Kouga's bed)

As Inuyasha heard the morning howl he quickly opened his eyes to find a nude bandage up Kouga walking around gathering his clothes. 'Yelp' went Inuyasha at the beautiful sight of Kouga's nude body, which made his face turn red as a ripe cherry. Kouga then let out a slight chuckle of embarrassment that he forgot that Inuyasha was in there. 'Sorry Inuyasha I almost for got you was in here' said Kouga as he grabbed a towel out his bathroom and wrapped it around his waist.

'It's ok now' said Kouga as he sat on his bed next to the bundle of surprise. Inuyasha than lifted his head from under the covers completely forgetting about his red face. (Wow I made him that embarrassed) thought Kouga as he looked at the cherry cheeks of the hanyou. 'What' said Inuyasha roughly as he saw the gaze of Kouga's blue eyes staring at his face? 'Huh o I was just looked at the blush I made you have' said Kouga as he let out a soft laugh. 'Oh you mean like the one you had on your face while you were growling my name last night' said Inuyasha with a chuckle at the blush that ran across Kouga's face.

'I was talking in my sleep' said Kouga softly and a little embarrass, 'Yep you sure was' said Inuyasha proudly that he was able to make Kouga blush. 'You know now that you mention that I was wondering if your body do look as good as it did in my dream' said Kouga as he looked at Inuyasha with hunger.

After hearing Kouga's lustful voice Inuyasha's faced turned even redder with embarrassment. (Stupid Kouga trying to make me blush) thought Inuyasha as a evil grin formed on his face, 'you know I just remember something…your not the only one that had a good dream last night' said Inuyasha as his blush started to slowly fade away showing his lustful face.

'I guess I really don't have to wonder any more if your body does look just like I imagined' said Inuyasha as he looked at Kouga with an urge in his eyes. Kouga then began to redden as he saw Inuyasha's hand inch closer to his towel.

'You know I bet you feel kind of embarrass to have me sitting here in just a towel don't you' said Kouga as he stood up to put some clothes on but was stopped by Inuyasha extended hand. 'Of course not I won't even feel uncomfortable if you were without the towel' said Inuyasha as he stared at Kouga with hunger.

'Nonsense I should get some clothes on to hunt for food with the others' said Kouga nervously as he tried to pull away from Inuyasha. 'But come on did you already forget what I told you yesterday' said Inuyasha as he lend into Kouga's ear. 'I was going to get you back' said Inuyasha in an subdue voice as he licked the side of Kouga's face and let out a 'umm' sound that made Kouga's sexual urges for him rise.

'Inuyasha I need to join the other men to hunt for food so we can eat' said Kouga in a nervous voice as he scooted away from Inuyasha. 'Oh don't bother I already see what I want to eat' said Inuyasha as he licked his lips in a sexy way that made Kouga jump in the air. But instead of leaping onto Inuyasha, Inuyasha leaped on him making them both fall to the floor with a loud "thump".

"OW" yelled Kouga as he felt Inuyasha's body slam down on his body hard, 'Shit I'm sorry Kouga I forgot about you wound's' said Inuyasha in a sorry voice for jumping on Kouga. 'N…o…it's…not…that….it's…just…that…you're…on….my….tail' said Kouga in a hurt voice as he tried to wiggle his tail free from Inuyasha's knee. "OH sorry' said Inuyasha as he lifted up his knee so Kouga could move his tail.

'No its ok it still moves' said Kouga as he waved his tail in Inuyasha's face. 'Like I was saying I need to go…' said Kouga but was suddenly stopped when Inuyasha softly pressed his lips on Kouga's. After a few second Inuyasha pulled away feeling even sorrier, 'sorry you can go ahead and join you them' said Inuyasha as he lifted his body off of Kouga's and started to walk out the room.

'No don't leave…I'll just tell my men I need more time to heal' said Kouga as he got up and wrapped his arms around Inuyasha's waist and placed his head on Inuyasha's shoulders. 'No you need to gather food to get health and I…' said Inuyasha but was stopped as Kouga turned him to face him. 'But I want to stay here with you' said Kouga as he leaned in and pressed his lips passionately on Inuyasha's.

As the kiss got deeper so did their urges for each other, before either could say a word they found them self's lying breathless on the bed nude. 'Now…like…I…said…I…love…you and I want to be with you as mates' said Kouga out of breath as he lifted himself up and started to trail kisses down Inuyasha's body. 'And I want to be your mate too because I love you' said Inuyasha as he saw Kouga rise with a happy smile then leaned down to continue.

As Kouga trailed kisses down Inuyasha's chest licking and sucking every part Inuyasha began to tug on the wrap around Kouga's hair in hope that it would fall down. After a few more tugs Kouga's hair gave in and fell to his shoulders. 'Um' said Kouga as he started to lick, nibble and bit down on Inuyasha's nipples.

Inuyasha then let out a soft moan that started to increase with every bit Kouga took. As Inuyasha's hands twirled, twist and pulled Kouga's hair Kouga started to get lower and lower down Inuyasha's body.

(I bet this will taste great) thought Kouga as he came to a stop at Inuyasha's manhood, 'go on' said Inuyasha roughly as he felt the kisses of wonder come to a stop. After getting the order Kouga quickly leaned down and took all of Inuyasha in at once. (Yep I was right he does taste good) thought Kouga as he began to move his head up and down slowly, moving faster ever time he heard Inuyasha moan for more.

'More…' moaned Inuyasha as he felt a rush of sensation fly through his body, as Kouga began to move faster and harder for Inuyasha's release.

'Kouga' moaned Inuyasha as he grabbed Kouga's head foreseeing it to go down some more. 'Um' moaned Kouga as he felt Inuyasha hands force, his head down to engulf more of him. As Inuyasha came to the state of release Kouga quickly pulled away receiving a growl of furry from Inuyasha.

"Why…the…fuck…did…you…stop' said Inuyasha out of breath and through his uncontrollable growls. 'Shh' said Kouga as he heard another voice call out Inuyasha name, 'what…is…wrong' asked Inuyasha as his breathing started to get stronger from the lack of release. 'Shh something's coming this way…don't you feel it' asked Kouga as he looked around the cave in search of his disturber.

As Inuyasha went to a pause his nose quickly shot up at the smell of his brother, 'oh great it's Sesshomaru again' said Inuyasha a little aerated that his brother ruin his love making with Kouga. 'It's ok I'll just tell my men to sent him on his way' said Kouga as he pushed Inuyasha back down to finish his work.

'Why don't you tell the them to let him in because he won't go away that easy' said Inuyasha as he let Kouga push him down to finish. 'Okay but I don't think I'll be able to reach them yet' said Kouga as he notice how much Inuyasha was dyeing to releases.

'Inuyasha can you hold on for just a second so I can tell them to escort him to a guest hut' said Kouga, as he quick got off of Inuyasha and wrapped a towel around his waist and ran to the front door.

As Kouga called out to one of the wolfs to give him the request from Inuyasha, after hearing the request the wolf nodded his head and ran off to tell the search wolf that watched the cave from outside.

'I'm back' said Kouga as he ran back to Inuyasha and through his towel to the side, 'shit come on this crab hurts' said Inuyasha as he waited for Kouga to finish once again. Kouga then quickly got right back in front of Inuyasha's manhood and engulfed it for its finial blow. 'Faster, faster' moaned Inuyasha as he felt himself at the peck of release. Kouga began to move faster and faster felling Inuyasha's member move more fiercely in his mouth. "Ah" yelled Inuyasha as he felt his climax hit and his juices fly into Kouga's mouth.

Kouga quickly licked Inuyasha clean of his sudden climax and grin with delight at the taste he was waiting for. Felling useful Inuyasha pulled Kouga up for another passionate kiss. 'Now time for my fun' said Inuyasha as he rolled over with Kouga in his arms making Kouga lay under him. 'Here' said Kouga as he handed Inuyasha a small bottle, 'what do I need Vaseline for' asked Inuyasha as he looked at the bottle with wonder.

'Not you I'll need it later' said Kouga with an evil grin as he advised Inuyasha to place the bottle on the table beside him for easy reach. 'What ever' said Inuyasha as he started to copy everything Kouga did to him except the leaving part.

'Um' moaned Kouga as felt Inuyasha bit his nipple with a soft lick in between every bit. Kouga then started to dig his nail deeper and deeper into Inuyasha's shoulders drawing small ounces of blood that Kouga quickly licked off as Inuyasha went lower down his body. 'Um' moaned Inuyasha as he felt Kouga soft tongue licks the newly wound on his shoulders.

'Inuyasha' moaned Kouga as he felt Inuyasha licks his stomach with a slight blow that made Kouga laugh in tickles way.

As Inuyasha got lower to Kouga's manhood he then quickly took it in all at once without a care. 'Inuyasha…faster' moaned Kouga as he started to move his body up and down so Inuyasha would join the movement. 'Kouga' moaned Inuyasha as he felt Kouga body move up and down to give him more of a rhythm in their movement.

'Faster' growled Kouga as he felt his climax come near, Inuyasha then began to move faster with every command and sucked harder with every moan. 'Inuyasha I'm almost…Ah' yelled Kouga as he released into Inuyasha's mouth with fulfillment. 'Wow' said Inuyasha a little out of breath, 'now I know why it took you so long to stop licking me' said Inuyasha as he finished licking the juices off of Kouga.

'You…think…that…was…great…wait till I'm done' said Kouga as he flipped Inuyasha back on the bed and grabbed the Vaseline from the side table. Kouga then poured the Vaseline in his hand and started to massage Inuyasha manhood with it earning a pleasurable growl. 'Kouga' moaned Inuyasha as he felt Kouga's hand move up and down his member fast.

As Kouga's hand traveled up and down Inuyasha now hard member, he then took his other Vaseline covered hand and placed his index finger into Inuyasha's small hole to increase its size.

'Uh' moaned Inuyasha as he felt the presser of yet another finger being stuck inside of him; 'almost ready' said Kouga as he stuck another finger into Inuyasha. 'Kouga' moaned Inuyasha as he felt another finger enter him with another one behind.

Kouga then stopped when he saw that Inuyasha was ready for his entry, 'ready' said Kouga to the out of breath Inuyasha. 'For…what' said Inuyasha as he saw Kouga squeeze a little more Vaseline in his hand and started to rub his member up and down till it was covered. 'You'll see…it's going to be fun' said Kouga with a smirk as he pulled Inuyasha into his lap and slightly trailed kisses down his neck. 'Okay time for the real fun' said Kouga as he bent Inuyasha forward so his hands and knees was supporting him up.

Kouga then lightly placed his hard member above Inuyasha's entrance, Kouga slowly push in trying his best not to hurt Inuyasha. 'Ah' said Inuyasha in slight pain at what he was feeling. 'Sorry I'll try to smooth the pain' said Kouga as he pulled out just an inch out then quickly shoved back in.

"Ah" yelled Inuyasha even louder as he felt Kouga strongly push back into his body but then started to moan as the pain started to fade. 'Kouga' moaned Inuyasha as he felt Kouga move in and out more and more roughly and lovely. 'Um' moaned Kouga as he felt Inuyasha body tightens around his member making it come closer and closer to release.

'Faster Kouga faster' pleaded Inuyasha as he felt Kouga slow down from the sudden tightness. Kouga then began to speed up faster and faster but came to a sudden stop as he felt his release and Inuyasha's scream of please. 'K…o…u…g…a' said Inuyasha out of breath as he collapsed to the bed with Kouga on his back.

Koga then slide off of Inuyasha's and started to slowly doze off but stopped when he felt Inuyasha's movement beside him.

'I love you' said Inuyasha softly as he pressed his head into Kouga's chest for a bigger embrace. 'And I love you' said Kouga as he closed his eyes and fell asleep completely forgetting about their new quest.

(In the guest hut next door)

'It's going to be so hard to tell them they can't be together' said Sesshomaru as he heard the new lovers say their good nights. 'I too know how hard it is to lose a life long mate' said Sesshomaru as he stared at the picture on his table and went to sleep feeling sad for what he went through and what his brother was going to gothrough soon.

* * *

Authors note 

I know I wasn't that good at lemon but I tried if you have any tips e-mail me at would love to add it to the next chapter. I would also like to say sorry because my internet just got fix and it's going to take me a while to read the new chapter to other stories. So just review so I know what to write and I need a little help. I was wondering if you guy's could help me think of what terrible news Sesshomaru wants to tell Inuyasha.


	9. The past of bad and sad news

I do not own Inuyasha and I never will sad though but true and I'm very happy at the e-mail I've gotten so far and I would like to thank……………for helping me think of what bad news Sesshomaru could tell Inuyasha and now I have it. I would like to also state that I have made some changes on chapter eight but don'' worry I have then listed right here.

**

* * *

**

The past of bad and sad news

* * *

Last chapter

---------------Same as before info----------------------------'I love you' said Inuyasha softly as he pressed his head into Kouga's chest for a bigger embrace. 'And I love you' said Kouga as he closed his eyes and fell asleep completely forgetting about their new quest. ------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(In the guest hut next door)

'It's going to be so hard to tell them they can't be together' said Sesshomaru as he heard the new lovers say their good nights. 'I too know how hard it is to lose a life long mate' said Sesshomaru as he stared at the picture on his table and went to sleep feeling sad for what he went through and what he brother was going through soon.

Changes -----------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------'Okay time for the real fun' said Kouga as he bent Inuyasha forward so his hands and knees was supporting him up.

As Kouga did that he then came to sudden pause when he two thumbtack size holes on his left but cheek which Kouga quickly saw was a claim mark. 'Uh what's wrong isn't this right' asked Inuyasha as he felt Kouga pause making him think he was in the wrong position. 'What…uh no you perfect…are you ready' asked Kouga as he quickly brush it off and position his member for the finial blast of fun, Kouga then slowly push in trying his best not to hurt Inuyasha. ------Another change -----------------------------------

Kouga then began to speed up faster and faster but came to a sudden stop as he felt his release and Inuyasha's scream of please. 'K…o…u…g…a' said Inuyasha out of breath as he collapsed to the bed with Kouga on his back.

Kouga then slide off of Inuyasha so he was softly laying beside him catching his breath After gathering a little air Inuyasha then flipped over so his head was lying conformable on Kouga chest as Kouga wrapped his arm round his waist.

* * *

CHAPTER 9 BEGINS

(Early the next morning)

'Um' said Inuyasha softly as he started to remember the weird yet strangely happy dream he had as nuzzle his head into Kouga chest for more warmth. 'Morning my love' said Kouga softly as he looked at Inuyasha's long loving amber eyes that looked up at him with a bright smile. As Inuyasha pushed his body more into the warmth of Kouga's he then quickly popped up.

'Shit' cursed Inuyasha under his breath as he started to remember that his brother was waiting for his presence in the hut next door. 'What…what's wrong Inuyasha' asked Kouga as he looked at his quickly getting dressed and cursing mate.

'…Sesshomaru…' said Inuyasha as he notice that Kouga was talking to him as he started to quickly head out the door. 'Oh…' said Kouga as he laid back down without a care that he and Inuyasha forgot about Sesshomaru's presence.

(In the guest hut next door)

Knock, knock went the front door as Sesshomaru lifted himself up from his bed so he was at a sitting position leaning against the headboard. 'Enter' said Sesshomaru in his usual calm voice as Inuyasha slowly enter with a deep blush of embarrassment printed on his face. 'Uh sorry I kind of forgot that you were in here' said Inuyasha as he scratched his head in even more embarrassment. 'I have something to tell you and Kouga so go fetch him' said Sesshomaru in his cold and calm voice as he watched Inuyasha turn around.

(Kouga's room)

Uh…I wonder why Inuyasha request that Sesshomaru stay last night thought Kouga as his thoughts started to trail off to his fun make with Inuyasha last night. Wait last night didn't Inuyasha have a claiming bit mark on his body thought Kouga as he started to worry that what he saw was truly claming marks and that he wouldn't be able to mate with Inuyasha.

'Kouga get dress my brother says he has something to tell us both now' said Inuyasha as he looked at the staring off in space wolf. 'Uh…Kouga...hello are you in there' asked Inuyasha as he began to wave his hands back and forth in Kouga's in hope that he would knock the wolf out of his daydream.

Kouga then quickly blinked his eyes when he notices the person on his mind was talking to him in a worried voice. 'Uh' said Kouga as he looked at Inuyasha who was starting to get annoyed that he wasn't listening to him. "Damn it… I said get dress now because Sesshomaru is waiting for us to discuses something impotent" yelled Inuyasha as he flopped down on the bed make an aggravated sound as he covered his face in anger.

After hearing the hanyou's sudden out burst Kouga then quickly got up like he was ordered and got dressed. After speeding to put his clothes on Kouga then notice that his little half demons was fast asleep from the run they had last night.

Knowing that Inuyasha would get mad if he didn't wake (a/n: because then Sesshomaru would have to stay longer for no reason) him up so Kouga did and for that he got a series of growls of anger. 'Come on Inuyasha you wake me and I wake you some come on' said Kouga as he once again tried to wake the hanyou only to see him turn with annoyance.

'Okay I guess I'll have to tell Sesshomaru that it may take a while so get comfy' said Kouga as he turned to walk but was stopped when he saw a red flash stop him from exiting. 'I'm up alright lets just see what Sesshomaru wants and kick him out okay' said Inuyasha as grabbed Kouga's hand and lead to where his brother was awaiting.

Knock, knock 'Sesshomaru we are here as you request' said Kouga as he waited for Sesshomaru to say enter which came quick after he announce their presence's. 'Seat down first and listen to everything I say before you respond' said Sesshomaru as he guest for them to seat down. After seeing the two seat down and look at him Sesshomaru knew that he would have to calm down to demons at once.

'Okay you may not be aware but during your fifty year prison Inuyasha a fight for our race broke out' stated Sesshomaru as he started to breath in and out for air. 'Ya, so' said Inuyasha as he notice that Sesshomaru was taking a long time to continue. Sesshomaru then quickly gave an evil glare then continued.

'Well only you and I survived' said Sesshomaru as he waited for Inuyasha to say something, which he did. 'How did you survive' asked Inuyasha since he already knew how he survived. 'I survived because I did not attend the battle' said Sesshomaru with a cold voice as he continued the story.

'Uh…so what does that have to do with us' asked Kouga as he stood up with Inuyasha gently holding his hand. 'Well our race is different from other demons, when we are evaluated to only a few we tend to claim the first or last demon left' said Sesshomaru as he saw Kouga's face light up with horror.

"Did you claim him…did you," yelled Kouga as he started to remember the claim mark on Inuyasha. 'So you did see it…yes I did claim him but only because my demon blood can tell that our race has been limited and that Inuyasha is the last one of the dog-demons' said Sesshomaru as he saw Inuyasha's face more confused.

'To give you heads up little brother I left a claim mark on you when you had awoke from that tree' said Sesshomaru with an evil grin. 'But how…' asked Inuyasha who was still trying to believe what he was being told.

'It was easy…because the truth is Kagome never really met you first it was me she saw seeking for when she came to our era' said Sesshomaru. "What the hell do you mean she seek you out and not Inuyasha" yelled Kouga as he started to become confuse with the absurd information Sesshomaru was telling them.

(Flash back…. Only Sesshomaru is talking so no confusing)

'Well it's like this I was lustfully looking for Inuyasha that I knew was stuck to the 50 year tree that Kikyo had arrow him in too'. 'But I also knew it would be impossible for me to release him because of the miko's spell'. 'But before I could reach him that miko Kagome ran into me asking for my help to stop the demon centipede'.

'Right then I could sense strong miko powers in her which could free Inuyasha, so I told her to run towards the 50 year tree'. 'Seeing that she had no chose she went looking for it and that's when you woke from her scream'.

'Later on when we met again she asked me what could she do to repay me and I told her that I need to meet her again with Inuyasha for my repayment'. 'And that's where I made up the plan to seek fathers grave and while you where stuck in that demons spell I made a claim mark on you so that I would forever control you when you demon self came alive'

(End of flash back)

'I 've been waiting ever since tricking you as if you were my enemy instead of my property' said Sesshomaru as he stood and gently rubbed Inuyasha's ear making him growl with irritation. "Don't touch him ever again" yelled Kouga protectively as he slapped Sesshomaru's hand away from Inuyasha's ears.

"Get the fuck out you sick pervert…I'm happy you helped my pup during battle but that is all "Now leave" yelled Kouga as he grabbed Inuyasha and exited the room and told his pack to get Sesshomaru out of there at once.

'I will leave but Inuyasha will return to me and I will await his arrive at our home' said Sesshomaru as he disappeared into a blue ball and flew quickly toward Inuyasha placing a quick kiss on his lips then flashing out the enteric.

"You bastard don't you ever kiss my mate" yelled Kouga as he pulled Inuyasha into their hut for safety. Inuyasha quickly sat down on Kouga's bed search his butt for the marks he was told.

'Inuyasha don't worry that bastard wont…' said Kouga but was cut off by Inuyasha's soft sobs. 'Inuyasha what's…' said Kouga but was once again cut off my Inuyasha's increasing sobs. 'It's true it's all true' cried Inuyasha as he started to remember his bizarre dream.

"What…" yelled Kouga at the word that Inuyasha repeated with tears. 'It is true I'll wake up soon with him at me side Instead of you' said Inuyasha as he wrapped his arms around Kouga's neck and began to sob louder into his chest.

'I won't let it happen I promise' cooed Kouga as he lifted Inuyasha's face so he could lick the salty tears from his eyes and face. 'I had a…a dream of him last night he was…was bathing me and I was bathing him as we laughed and…and hugged until we started to…to mate' cried Inuyasha as he buried his face from Kouga sight again.

'I…I don't want to lose you again' said Kouga softly as he began to feel a boat of loneliness float over him. 'Please Inuyasha don't…don't leave me I can't stand to be with out you as my mate' said Kouga tenderly and sadly as he rubbed Inuyasha's hair back from it's frizzy stance.

'I don't want to be without you' said Inuyasha as his tear started to slowly cease. 'Inuyasha do you still want to be my mate' asked Kouga as he lifted Inuyasha's face so he could look him in the eyes. 'Accuser I don't why do you ask…you don't want me any…' said Inuyasha as he started to get terrified at what Kouga was trying to ask him but was stopped by Kouga's hand.

'No it's just I can still mark you as my mate but you won't be my property' said Kouga as he looked around as if he was unsure about his decision. 'But what about Sesshomaru's mark' asked Inuyasha as he looked up at Kouga's beautiful blue eyes. 'If I leave my mark on your neck then I will be able to feel and know what he does to you if you ever leave with out my knowing and I will be able to find you and bring you back' said Kouga. As he pulled Inuyasha into a warm embrace.

'Yes' said Inuyasha softly in the warm embrace, 'I want to be your mate and only yours' said Inuyasha as he made the hug into a more confront hug.

* * *

Continue to Chapter 10 


	10. Own by another but loved by another too

I don't own Inuyasha and I never will. Warning Lemon come stay away if you can not handle.

**

* * *

**

Own by another but loved by another too

* * *

Last chapter 

'I don't want to be without you' said Inuyasha as his tear started to slowly cease. 'Inuyasha do you still want to be my mate' asked Kouga as he lifted Inuyasha's face so he could look him in the eyes. 'Accuser I don't why do you ask…you don't want me any…' said Inuyasha as he started to get terrified at what Kouga was trying to ask him but was stopped by Kouga's hand.

'No it's just I can still mark you as my mate but you won't be my property' said Kouga as he looked around as if he was unsure about his decision.

'But what about Sesshomaru's mark' asked Inuyasha as he looked up at Kouga's beautiful blue eyes. 'If I leave my mark on your neck then I will be able to feel and know what he does to you if you ever leave with out my knowing and I will be able to find you and bring you back easier' said Kouga, as he pulled Inuyasha into a warm embrace.

'Yes' said Inuyasha softly in the warm embrace, 'I want to be your mate and only yours' said Inuyasha as he leaned in to make the hug into a more confront hug

* * *

Kouga then tilted his head downward and quickly captured Inuyasha's lips in a passionate kiss of love and care. 

Inuyasha then started to lean more and more into the kiss making Kouga moan with pleasure at every energy of heat he was given by Inuyasha's body.

Slowly Kouga started to lower Inuyasha's body to the bed they now shared in hopes of making Inuyasha's his mate and more. He then began to leap small and sweet kisses down Inuyasha's neck and to his hard nipples where he quickly started to lick and nipple a-pond in a loving way.

Inuyasha slowly began to moa louder and louder with every moan. As he moaned he could hear soft purrs erupting from inside Kouga's chest that gave him more and more pleasure.

Seeing Inuyasha's face urn for more Kouga then started to lick and suck his way down closer and closer to Inuyasha's begging for attention member. 'Kouga…' moaned Inuyasha who was getting a very sharp pain from his lonely man hood.

Seeing the pain in Inuyasha's eyes made Kouga want to for fill Inuyasha's desires. Kouga then quickly picked Inuyasha up while still furiously kissing him and carried him to the flowing hot spring that was flowing through his bathroom.

"What's this" asked Inuyasha in a somewhat moan when he saw the beautiful small water fall flowing into the medium size hot spring. 'It's my own personal hot spring for you and me' said Kouga with a seduce voice as he lower him and Inuyasha into the water after removing all remaining clothes.

With that done, he began to move closer with ungodly speed and captured Inuyasha's lips with his own warm ones. The white haired hanyou couldn't react for a moment. Wondering why the hell this kiss was more different then any other and greater? Was it the heat from the water? But Inuyasha froze all the more when he felt the heat of another kind hardening beneath his water wet flesh.

All thoughts flew out of his head as he tentatively kissed back, taking careful note of Kouga's reaction. The Ookami demon sighed softly and Inuyasha couldn't stop himself from wrapping his wet arms around Kouga's waist and pulling him close. Kouga didn't mind the warm water flowing down his head since he had the getting even phisty Inuyasha in his arms. He shuddered when he felt his cock rub against Inuyasha's cock, feeling the ache double.

Panting softly, Inuyasha pushed Kouga against the wall of the Waterfall and pressed against him, letting their eager mouths meet once more as the water ran down them. Kouga moaned, parting his mouth and wrapping his arms around the other demons body. Without wasting any more time, Inuyasha slipped his tongue passed Kouga's reddening lips to stroke inside his hot mouth. With another whimper, Kouga accepted with eagerness, his own tongue caressing Inuyasha's as well. Over and over Inuyasha lapped over Kouga's mouth, taking what he offered without thought, lips and bodies crushed together making a somewhat water splashing sound.

Kouga pushed his hips against Inuyasha's. Since they were the same height, their straining erections brushed against each other making them both moan with greatness, feeling pleasure run throughout their bodies at once. Inuyasha reached down and with his hand cupped Kouga's ass, grinding against him again seeking heat from his body. Breathless, Inuyasha tossed his head back, exposing his slender throat to Kouga's hungry mouth.

"Kouga," he gasped softly. "I need you."

Kouga then bite into Inuyasha's neck, using his tongue to soothe the Mate marks and take the flowing blood in. Inuyasha cursed but this time when he did it was in his husky voice, and at the sound of that made Kouga want to jump him which would make them fall into hot springs even more. As quickly as possible Kouga, turning Inuyasha with a long-arm reach to a much more comfortable position before reaching back to Inuyasha's harden member. He slipped a hand underneath Inuyasha's tight hole, while his fingers dancing over his hard stomach, before slipping it back to his member. Kouga's somewhat long hair was beginning to get messy with Inuyasha's gripping hands and lips parted while soft moans slipping passed out as Kouga ran his hands down his chest to slip beneath the water once again.

Inuyasha arched his back when Kouga wrapped his hand around him once again; squeezing his eyes shut with every pump he was given. Quickly, Kouga lifted Inuyasha into the air so he was sitting just a above the water on a near by smooth rock. Kouga then was slightly kneeling before him before Inuyasha could catch breath. He bit his lower lip to keep from cry out when Kouga leaned forward to lap at the bead of water on Inuyasha's stomach, his hands gripping Inuyasha's hips in a stay position. Then Kyo moved lower, licking the sensitive head of Inuyasha's cock before taking it halfway into his mouth. A strangled gasp of pleasure filled the bathroom as Kouga sucked, taking in more and more of his cock until his mouth was full of his length.

"Kouga," moaned Inuyasha, reaching down to run his hands through the wolfs wet hair, holding him in place. The wet pressure on his cock was too much and the sound of Kouga sucking left butterflies in his stomach. He could feel himself coming to the edge.

Suddenly the warmth surrounding his cock was gone and Kouga was once again standing before him, lips swollen and wet from Inuyasha's precum. Inuyasha leaned forward, their lips meeting hungrily as he reached down and grasped Kouga in his hand. The Ookami moaned, bucking against Inuyasha's palm it pumped his cock again. Groaning, they slowly pumped each other. Thinking Inuyasha's hand was better than his own, Kouga then kissed him. As the pressure built, they stroked harder and faster. Until finally, Inuyasha broke the kiss and cry out as he hit his climax. Kouga soon followed.

Panting and breathless, Kouga fell against Inuyasha who held him while the pleasure once again flew into their body wanting more and they regained some strength to move while the water washed away the evidence of their not yet over activities. Kouga felt spent and weak, feeling as if his bones had turned into jelly. At last, Kouga groaned and slowly pulled himself off of Inuyasha to kiss his marked neck blindly and gentle this time. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kouga bringing him into a soft kiss.

When it broke, Inuyasha stared at Kouga and asked, "Do you think Sesshoumaru will notice the mark?"

"I do know but if he do I bet it will put him in quit a shock"

Inuyasha sighed, nuzzling Kouga's neck softly with his mouth. "Now let me mark you"

"What about Sesshoumaru?" Kouga replied, smirking a little as he thought about the demons control over the white-haired hanyou

"Sesshoumaru? I never asked for him to clam me" Said Inuyasha a little quite at the last part.

Not sure how Inuyasha always got in so such trouble, a sudden image popped into his head and before he knew it, he was ready to start again. Inuyasha made a sound of surprise as Kouga pulled him into yet another passionate kiss

"Well, well, I hope you didn't think I was done with you" Kouga murmured, stroking Inuyasha softly. "I'll just have to wait a little longer for my Mark," said Kouga with a grin as he started to rub Inuyasha's inner thigh to get him a little more aroused for their next activities.

When Kouga saw Inuyasha kneel before him, he quickly grabbed the hanyou's arm and pulled him into a surprising kiss. 'Not that, I have something better for you to do' said Kouga in a seductive voice as he lend slightly on a smooth rock so his buttock was slightly above the water for easy access.

Quickly understanding Inuyasha began to smooth open Kouga's tight hole by placing on finger inside to loosen Kouga up for his entry. Kouga let out a soft whimper of pain as Inuyasha began to rub his back to calm him of this new pain. 'Inuyasha' moaned Kouga in slight pain as Inuyasha began to add yet another finger to his slowly finding pleasure hole.

As Inuyasha heard the painful moan he then started to slowly lend forward wrapping his free hand around Kouga's lonely hard member. 'Umm' moaned Kouga as he felt Inuyasha's somewhat cold and warm hand slid up and down his hard member while adding his third and final finger inside his no longer hurting hole.

'Inu…Inuyasha I'm ready' moaned Kouga as he pleaded for Inuyasha to take him at that very moment of pleasure. After one more pushed in he then slowly pulled out moving both his hands to Kouga's waist to steady him. 'Ready' Inuyasha asked as he leveled his member outside of Kouga's awaiting hole.

Instead of words Kouga gave a slight tug at the rock in front of him stating that he was ready. Seeing that made Inuyasha give a small smile at the note that soon those graceful tan hands will be sliding up and down the smooth rock with pleasure.

Inuyasha then began to slowly enter watching Kouga give a smile whimper at the new feeling behind him. 'Relax so' said Inuyasha as he moved one of his hands to rub Kouga's hard member. 'Uh…it…' said Kouga but stopped as he felt Inuyasha's hand rub his two lonely hanging sack.

'It what' said Inuyasha who was going to quickly pull out but stopped at the warning growl from in front of him. 'Don't please it just hurt a little please don't stop' said Kouga with a moan as Inuyasha began to push back in with slight more speed. After a few moments of pain Kouga began to feel a slight stinging but pleasurable feeling through out his body.

'Faster puppy please'

With no signs of okay Inuyasha began to speed up feeling the saw sensation as Kouga's run through his body. Soon Kouga and Inuyasha began to moan more and more feeling their climax near with every moan and groan.

'Faster…more please' moaned Kouga again pleadedly

Doing as the lovers moan said Inuyasha began to speed up, slightly amazed at how much speed Kouga was taking. Seeing that he was a little faster the Inuyasha Kouga began to move his waist to met with Inuyasha's every thrust. As if strangle on que they both came with a happy and satisfying yell as their bodies began to sink into the water.

Seeing that sleep was only a blink away Inuyasha lend forward and quickly licked at Kouga's neck before quickly biting down and licking up his sweet loves blood. Inuyasha then began to watch Kouga's body slump with tiredness into the water for warmth.

Shaking his head Inuyasha lifted the tired Kouga up and out of the spring to be dried and laid down for bed. After getting dried and clean Inuyasha slipped Kouga's body in the bed before slipping his body into the bed then quickly joined him in slumber.

* * *

Authors note

Ya ya I know long that's why I'll keep my authors note short for you guys until the next chapter. And I'm very sorry it took me so long to post (cries for her stupid ness) please review and sorry again for the dilemma. :)

Words meanings in story

Ookami-Wolf

Hanyou-half demon


	11. A dream of force desires

I have bad news fans I do not own Inuyasha and I never will and I have sadder new neither will you. Also reviewers this chapter contains lemon so you've been warned :(

**

* * *

**

A dream of force desires

* * *

Last chapter

Seeing that sleep was only a blink away Inuyasha lend forward and quickly licked at Kouga's neck before quickly biting down and licking up his sweet loves blood. Inuyasha then began to watch Kouga's body slump with tiredness into the water for warmth.

Shaking his head Inuyasha lifted the tired Kouga up and out of the spring to be dried and laid down for bed. After getting dried and clean Inuyasha slipped Kouga's body in the bed before slipping his body into the bed then quickly joined him in slumber.

* * *

(Late that night) 

**Inuyasha's dream**

'_Where am I it seems so familiar but it's different now' thought Inuyasha as he walked through the dark halls of the unknown building he was inside. As he walked further and further through the building he started to see shredded picture as if someone just couldn't stand the sight of who ever the picture was of._

'_Where am I where…' thought Inuyasha again but stopped when he saw a fast shadow run past his and into the darkness behind him. 'What was that' thought Inuyasha as he continued walking only a little bit faster in hopes of what ever he saw wouldn't come back and get him._

'_I...n...u...y...a...s...h...a' said a dark and deep voice as a gust of powerful wind blew at Inuyasha making his body slowly lift up in the air. 'Who…hey what's going on' said Inuyasha in a almost yelling voice as he felt his body lift up in the air and flow down the halls slowly but with a little speed._

'_Come to me my…Inu' said the voice again from a near by room as Inuyasha's body started to turn and inter the same room. "Whose there answer me," yelled Inuyasha who was both scared and angry at the fact that someone was calling his name and hiding from him._

'_Why so angry my Inu' said the voice from a near by bed inside the room. 'Sesshoumaru' said Inuyasha in shock as his body was lowered to the bed next to Sesshoumaru in a laying down fashion._

'_Yes my Inu speak my name' said Sesshoumaru in a seduce voice. "Leave me and my mate alone" yelled Inuyasha as he felt his body move upwards so he could get off the bed but as soon as his body rose up it was roughly pushed down by Sesshoumaru's strong and rough hands._

"_I didn't say you could leave and for now on you will never speak of that wolf or I will kill him and make you suffer for speaking of him again" yelled Sesshoumaru as he held Inuyasha's body down with his one hand. "Get the fuck off me," yelled Inuyasha as he started to shake his body violently making Sesshoumaru lose his balance and fall hardly a-pone Inuyasha's body._

'_See what you did my inu…because of losing my other arm I was unable to hold myself and I'm quit glad I couldn't' said Sesshoumaru with a lust smile as he licked at Inuyasha's lips cause's the half demon to freeze in surprise. 'Why do you no longer fight back my Inu could it be that your demon side is starting to desire me' asked Sesshoumaru as he looked at the wide and surprised amber eyes._

_As Inuyasha stared in shock at Sesshoumaru he couldn't help but feel his body become slowly aroused at the sight of Sesshoumaru's mocking face. After a while of staring a soft yet surprised gasp rose from the both of them as they felt each other's erections growing against one another._

'_So your demon side does desire me' said Sesshoumaru as he pressed his rock hard member close's to Inuyasha's member making it once again rub against one another in a pleasurable way. 'Uh no please Sesshoumaru stop it please I love…' said Inuyasha but stopped as his body moved upwards hardly to make Sesshoumaru's member rub against his again._

'_Who do you love my Inu tell me who you love' said Sesshoumaru with an evil grin as he saw Inuyasha force himself not to speak. **I can't…why does my mind tell me Kouga and my body say Sesshoumaru** thought Inuyasha with worry as he continued to think on why his body was begging to yell Sesshoumaru's name and not Kouga's._

_While too caught up in thinking Inuyasha didn't notice or feel the movement in his body or in Sesshoumaru as the two began to undress.**What is happening to me my mate is Kouga but my owner is…is Sesshoumaru** thought Inuyasha as he snapped from his thinking world and back into his dream world._

'_Um...harder Sesshy please' begged Inuyasha's mouth that decide to follow his body in the pleasure with Sesshoumaru instead of listening to his heart. **What's going on why is my body doing this** thought Inuyasha as he tried to stop his body from moving under Sesshoumaru to met him in his lovemaking._

'_That's it my Inu beg for me beg' said Sesshoumaru as he began to pump harder into Inuyasha's moaning body. 'Oh I want you Sesshy please release inside me please' begged Inuyasha's mouth on it's own once again._

_**Stop no I love Kouga I can't do this to him please body stop this is not what I wish please** begged the real Inuyasha in his head as he tried to stop his disobeying body and mouth from enjoying Sesshoumaru's body. 'There you go my Inu beg my name, think my name, call my name, scream my name' said Sesshoumaru as he began to speed feeling his climax come close to release._

'_Harder Sesshy, faster Sesshy I feel it coming I feel it….' Begged Inuyasha mouth and body as is moved up to meet Sesshoumaru in pleasure. **No please stop please…Sesshoumaru continue please Sesshoumaru** thought Inuyasha as he felt his demon side take over the last bit of his body including his mind._

'_Sesshy…Sesshy I'm coming I'm…' said Inuyasha voice but stopped as the climax came close to release waiting for one more thrust. At that very moment of last thrust Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha release at the same time scream out one name as they did but to Sesshoumaru's displease Inuyasha screamed out another's name and that name was…. _

**Kouga **

* * *

Authors note

I really really hoped you guys liked this chapter because I tried really hard to make this good so review and tell what you liked.


	12. My Mate or My Owner

I do not own Inuyasha so stop saying I do okay lol just kidding.

**

* * *

**

My Mate or My Owner

* * *

Last chapter

'Sesshy…Sesshy I'm coming I'm…' said Inuyasha voice but stopped as the climax came close to release waiting for one more thrust. At that very moment of last thrust Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha release at the same time scream out one name as they did but to Sesshoumaru's displease Inuyasha screamed out another's name and that name was….

**Kouga **

* * *

Kouga awoke with a small smile as he watched the beautiful half demon before him move closer to his chest for warmth. Kouga gazed at the tangled hairs of his mate as his eyes stopped at Inuyasha's lips and then at the mate mark Kouga made.

With a sly grin Kouga licked Inuyasha's lips and then began to slowly slide his tongue up and down the mark on Inuyasha's neck. All of a sudden a loud and surprising release moan of Kouga's name was yelled.

Making Kouga fall off the bed from fright, at the sound of the fall and yell Inuyasha began to wake. 'Um….just a …' said Inuyasha but stopped when he notice that Kouga wasn't by his side which made him quickly began to panic.

"Kouga…Kouga where are you" yelled Inuyasha as his read began to spin from left to right in fright. But then he came to a stop as he heard a soft moan come from the side of their bed.

'Kouga…' said Inuyasha as he leaned over and saw Kouga holding his chest with a tight grip while breathing in and out very heavy. 'What…kind….of…dream…were…you…having' said Kouga between breaths as he tried to calm down his racing heart.

'What…kind…of…dream…were…you…having' said Kouga between breathes as he tried to calm down his racing heart. Inuyasha then slowly pulled away from the edge of the bed and back to the center without saying a word to his mate's question.

Seeing and feeling the displease in his pup Kouga quickly hoped from the floor and on to the bed, while gazing at Inuyasha.

'What's wrong my pup' said Kouga as he ran his finger through Inuyasha's hair to smooth his pain and get rid of Inuyasha's morning hair.

'I…um…nothing it was just a bad dream' said Inuyasha as he turned from Kouga and lifted their fur cover over his head to hid his sham covered face. Kouga then felt a cloud of Pain fly over him and Inuyasha as he faced Inuyasha's back.

'Come on Inu what's wrong' said Kouga as he slipped his hands under the cover and stroked Inuyasha's back lightly. 'No you'll…' said Inuyasha but stopped and began to scoot away from Kouga's loving hands.

'I'll what…' said Kouga as he began to get frustrated at the fact that his new mate was lying to him. 'You'll get mad…' said Inuyasha softly as he slowly began to ball his body up into a ball.

'No I won't you're my mate and my only love I can never hate you are be mad at you so please Inu tell me what's wrong I don't want you to be upset over a dream' said Kouga as he leaned under the cover and pulled Inuyasha out of his little ball and into his lap.

'No…it's okay I'm not upset it's no big deal really' said Inuyasha as he started to relax into Kouga's arm as he held him tight. 'No it is a big deal because it's hurting you and I want to know why please mate tell me what's bothering you' said Kouga as he ran his hand through Inuyasha's hair.

'It's nothing really it was just a simple nightmare' said Inuyasha as he looked up at Kouga with a small and soft smile that tried to hid his pain.

'If a normal nightmare is making my mate feel like this then it's not normal' said Kouga as he rubbed his thumb across the mark that bounded him and Inuyasha.

'Um…' said Inuyasha in pleasure as he felt a light sting of pleasure fly through his body as Kouga rubbed the wonderful mark he placed on Inuyasha's neck.

At the sound of Inuyasha's pleasure Kouga pulled his thumb away and turned Inuyasha to face him. 'Please mate tell me what's bothering you' said Kouga as he looked into Inuyasha's eyes with love.

'Well I dreamed that Sesshoumaru…' said Inuyasha but then turned away with a shamed blush coving his face. 'What did Sesshoumaru do…' said Kouga as he turned Inuyasha and saw pain in his eyes.

'I couldn't stop my body then my mind it all started pleading for him I just couldn't get the strength to get him off me it was like my body didn't want to listen then my mind didn't either then all I could do was find pleasure in him and my mind went blank on you and then I released with him but instead of his name…I said yours' said Inuyasha as he turned to Kouga with a pile of different emotions printed on his face.

Kouga stared at Inuyasha then gave off a happy smile. 'It doesn't matter as long as you defeated him in his little game' said Kouga as he lowered his head and placed a soft and loving his on Inuyasha's lips.

Inuyasha quickly kissed back to show Kouga that he was right and that there was nothing to be a shamed of. Kouga then pulled away from the kiss and lifted Inuyasha into his arms.

'Come on mate its time for our bath and we need to join the others for the hunt when we're done' said Kouga as he carried Inuyasha in his arm as to the hot spring that was in their bathroom.

(After their fun and their bath)

'Kouga what took you and Inuyasha so long' asked Ginta as he and Hakku began to walk to entrance with the other male wolfs.

(A/n: I know you guy love lemon but then I would have the title all wrong but if your dieing for it I'll just make this chapter long and put some in there).

'Well me and Inuyasha woke up late and of course we had to bath first so sorry for the lateness fellows lets just go ahead maybe will finish on time if we leave now.

All the wolves nodded their head and they all waved by to there mate and left. Inuyasha ran with a smile as he and Kouga raced to find food even though they we're together they still liked to play against one another.

'What's wrong inu you can't catch up your starting to slow down to Ginta and Hakku's running rate' said Kouga with a teasing smile as he ran looking back at Inuyasha's red with anger face and teasing smile.

'Don't you flatter your self I will bet you and find the first pig for dinner' said Inuyasha as he ran up beside Kouga and smiled at him. Kouga then smiled back at Inuyasha and reached a hand out taking Inuyasha's hand with his.

'You know no matter what we say to one another we can never stop competing' said Kouga as he looked ahead to make sure his area was clean the back to Inuyasha.

'Ya it's a habit but I'm sure will get over it' said Inuyasha as he looked at Kouga then back ahead quickly when he heard a wailing cry of a scared hog.

'Sound like we found our dinner' said Kouga as he let go of Inuyasha's hand and ran ahead to catch the hog before what ever it was running from caught it.

Inuyasha watched as Kouga ran ahead and towards the food with a smile. 'Hey Kouga I know your not think of catch my hurt I saw him…' said Inuyasha but sudden came to a stop along with his running as he smelt a luring scent come in and out his nose.

'Sesshy…' said Inuyasha as he turned and stared off into the woods looking for his owner and brother. Kouga continued after the hog think that Inuyasha quickly speeding behind him.

After a moment of staring Inuyasha finally caught sight of Inuyasha quickly began to speed to ward him. "Ha…Inu look like I beat you again' said Kouga with a smile as he to turned only find Ginta and Hakku with the wolves tired and out of breath on the ground.

'Where's Inuyasha' said Kouga as he looked at both Ginta and Hakku for answers. 'He…ran off somewhere in the woods muttering something like…' said Ginta then he looked at Hakku for the rest.

'I'm coming master I think that's what he was saying' said Hakku as he turned to the nodding Ginta. 'Yelp that's what he said' said Ginta as he began to sink to the floor to lay down some.

Kouga face the lit up with terror as he tossed the hog at Ginta and Hakku then raced off in search of Inuyasha.

(Off in the woods)

'Master' said Inuyasha as he ran and bowed in front of Sesshoumaru making Sesshoumaru smile at the name Inuyasha's called him.

'Nice to see you inu' said Sesshoumaru as he looked down at Inuyasha, as he stayed bowed at his feet. 'Come lets go' said Sesshoumaru as he ordered Inuyasha to stand.

'Yes master' said Inuyasha as he stood and began to walk off in the distance.

As Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru began to walk away a big blue tornado quickly moved in front of them making both Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha stop in their steps.

"Get away from him," yelled Kouga as he walked up to Inuyasha and stood in front of him to block him from Sesshoumaru. 'Move out the way wolf he is no longer yours and never was' said Sesshoumaru as he glared at Kouga stating that he should back away from his property.

"Get away form him he is not yours" yelled Kouga as he started to back away form Sesshoumaru while giving him a hard glare.

Inuyasha's body began to slowly back away as Kouga pushed him further away from Sesshoumaru. 'No I must stay with my master' yelled Inuyasha as he roughly pushed Kouga away and ran to Sesshoumaru.

'Inuyasha what are you doing you can fight him you don't need him' said Kouga as he began to worry that Inuyasha's demon side was urging for Sesshoumaru sooner then he'd a hope.

"You are displeasing my master so leave me and him alone," yelled Inuyasha as he turned from Sesshoumaru's cold face and towards Kouga's worried one.

'Inuyasha please fight him, he's just using you please fight him' said Kouga with deep pain.

'You should just give up wolf he's mine and is no longer yours so leave before I make him do it for you'

Kouga eyes began to feel more with hurt and worry that he would have to fight against Inuyasha again.

Though Kouga was worried her would lose Inuyasha and also be force to fight him, Kouga stood his ground and didn't move to the threat.

'Very well Inuyasha get rid of this small trouble of ours' said Sesshoumaru as he stared at the back of Inuyasha's lowered head in wait for his order to take action of.

Sesshoumaru continued to wait impatiently as Inuyasha continued to stand still in front of him with his head still low.

Then after what seems like hours of quietness Inuyasha began to speak again.

"I'm not your damn slave and I will not listen to you and your stupid orders," yelled Inuyasha as is gaze and head moved from the ground and up to Sesshoumaru with anger.

"I don't know what you tried to do to me just then or make me do I'm not listening to you" yelled Inuyasha as he reached for his sword ready for battle.

Sesshoumaru then gave Inuyasha a small smile as he turned from him and Kouga and began to walk away once again.

"Where the hell do you think your going come back here and…" yelled Inuyasha but he was then suddenly stop by to muscular and strong arms that quickly wrapped around his waist making him turn from Sesshoumaru's walking away form.

Kouga then began to smother Inuyasha with many kisses as he ran his hands through Inuyasha's hair lovingly.

'Kouga what are you doing' asked Inuyasha as he tried to turn back to where Sesshoumaru had disappeared to.

'I thought I had lost you my pup I was worried that he had gained control on you and that you would no longer be mine' said Kouga as he stopped his kisses and gave Inuyasha a big hug along with one more big kiss on his lips.

'Please don't leave me…my pup please' said Kouga softly as he picked Inuyasha into his arms and began to walk back to where he last departed with the pack to finish hunting for dinner.

'I'm…sorry' said Inuyasha as he began to relax in Kouga's arms as he snuggled closely into his chest.

_If I don't stay away from him…next time I won't be able to stop my self from hurting you_

Inuyasha thoughts of leaving Kouga for Sesshoumaru continued in his head as he looked out at Kouga with a sad yet happy smile.

(Off in the distance…way out of smelling range)

'One more encounter like that and I'll finally have you my little brother'

* * *

Authors note 

Yes I know long but I was going to put lemon but if I did it would have been even more pages so guys just wait till next chapter okay and if I get ten reviews I'll make sure it's the best lemon ever. So review and show me how much your dying for lemon.


End file.
